Crazy
by neela
Summary: Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.
1. One

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**ONE**

Another bright, sunny day. Another Saturday wedding in spring. Detective Senior Constable Tessa Vance felt like she had been trapped in the second verse of Stevie Wonder's "I just called to say I love you". As if reading her mind, the DJ put the record on and the crowd ooh'ed and aah'ed as the bride and groom stood up to dance.

"It's getting old," a voice broke her out of her mind. Tessa looked up to see her partner and recently promoted Detective Sergeant Steve Hayden sit down on a free seat and smiled.

"You took your time," she commented. "Traffic that bad or did you just want to avoid the tears and snot?" By that, Tessa referred to the heart spoken vows uttered at the ceremony and the event itself. She knew Steve didn't like weddings, though he always showed up when invited.

"Both," Steve grinned and winked at her. Tessa laughed, the first of the day. Over the years she had lost interest in weddings too, especially as that's what all her friends did. "Actually," Steve continued. "I got a call from Benton."

"A new case?" Tessa asked and barely managed to hide the degree of hope in her voice. Just as well no one was around to rat on her to the bride. Steve noticed and offered another smile whilst shaking his head.

"No. Just following up on some of the paper work from last week."

Tessa scoffed. "He's worse than Thorne. Though more of a paper pusher than anything else. Did you hear Thorne was moved up to Assistant Commissioner?"

"Yeah, I did. Didn't surprise me, really. He always wanted to get off the shiftwork and into more reasonable working hours. Not that he told me personally, of course," Steve added. He had loosened the tie slightly as if the wedding was just regular off-duty time. It was to them, but to some people a wedding still had a claim for respect and all that.

"He never did share much of himself, did he?" Tessa asked rhetorical, taking her third half-filled glass of champagne with a sardonic smile and gulping it all down. Steve's eyes followed her movement, but he didn't comment. "How long have we been on this, Steve?"

"I dunno. Ten years or so, I guess. I'm not keeping count."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Our first case together was the Fairview murder. Ruined my birthday...though, not by much," Tessa said grimly, glancing at her empty glass and thinking of coming home that night to find the apartment empty and Brett gone. The roses had never been taken out of the cellophane, the dinner had been left untouched and the champagne bottle unopened. Abandoned again because of the job.

"Not going senile already, Tess?" Steve teased her, leaning comfortably back against his chair. To all who looked, he would seem quite at home and pleased with the atmosphere, yet Tessa saw the slight crease between his brows and knew Steve wasn't feeling too sure of himself. At least he had company of someone equally minded, she thought wryly.

They fell to silence, glancing between each other and the dance floor where people were mulling around to the last verses of Stevie Wonder. The garden where the reception was being held was quite lovely, actually, when you looked beyond the gilded marquee and ornaments cluttered around. Tessa couldn't find very much joy in this, however. A waiter passed and she took the opportunity to catch two glasses of champagne.

"Want one?" Tessa asked Steve as she turned around, meeting his dark eyes across the table.

"Nah, I'm driving. Someone needs to bring you home before you start dancing on the tables," Steve grinned, still seemingly at peace with the situation and the surroundings. "You okay?" He both sounded and looked a bit concerned, reminding Tessa that somewhere beneath the tough and hard exterior Steve was a big softie.

"As well as can be," she replied cryptically and Steve let the subject drop.

Giving him what could only be half a smile, Tessa drank one glass and immediately started on the other. She didn't know why she felt the need to do so, only that it was extremely liberating to feel the liquid trickle down her throat and make her hot and relaxed.

"Think they'll be happy?" Tessa asked minutes later, gazing at the happy couple doing a slow dance to another sappy love song. Kristine and Pete had been her friends ever since Kristine moved in next door in Tessa's block some two years back. They were both police officers, Kristine working in a homicide unit in the suburbs and Pete doing some mysterious business that was all very hush-hush. Apparently they had known each other since Melbourne, but Kristine had moved up to Sydney later after some nasty stuff happening down there and Pete had followed the year after. Tessa had never imagined they would get married. But that's what all her friends were doing lately: tying the knot. The only ones who hadn't gone around to it yet were those still going steady (and not likely to marry right away) or stayed a free bird.

Drawing out of her musing, Tessa realised Steve hadn't answered yet and looked over at him. He was staring at her, something lurking in his eyes. Tessa didn't want to guess, but she reckoned it had something to do with Steve's past history with marriages. It had taken him years to admit being married once, now divorced. Another thing Tessa had never imagined.

Steve Hayden was, and had been for as long as she'd known him, 'a stud and heartbreaker', as her friend Bridget (married to Duncan Thompson six years ago and already mother of two) so eloquently put it ten years ago when Tessa came to Central Homicide. Always the charmer, he'd been quick to get girlfriends, but it never seemed to last more than a couple of months max. (Though that was several weeks longer than any of _her_ boyfriends.) Tessa had a theory Steve hadn't gotten over his ex-wife yet and simply couldn't carry on for long. And there was also the side of too much commitment, too many demands.

He never replied to the question so Tessa let it pass and instead looked back at the couple again. "I think they will," she stated quietly, surprised her voice was wavering slightly. She cleared her throat as she felt Steve's eyes burn into the back of her head.

"How long have you been in the force?" Tessa asked. It struck her she'd asked the very same question several times before and more frequently in the past few years. She carefully schooled her features.

Steve's face was carved in stone as he replied. "Nearly twenty years, counting uniform and all that. Why?" Just like her question was repeated time and again, so was his and Tessa never had a good answer to it. Until now.

"It's been fifteen years for me. Almost half my life." She looked back at Kristine and Pete, watching the protective arm around her rounding waist and the slim palm caressing his shaven cheeks. "I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me." She met Steve's eyes with a grim, ironic smile. "I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123rd dead goldfish."

Steve didn't say anything, just keeping his stare level with hers as the music changed from sappy love song to ultra-sappy love ballad. Not expecting him to answer, nor enjoying the sudden swirl of emotion at the depth of her stomach, Tessa fixed her burning eyes on a point beyond the gardens, a hint of downtown Sydney visible on the horizon.

"Then quit."

Tessa could hardly control her head as it snapped back to Steve, who was as stone-faced as ever but with that little smile of his that kept suspects guessing. "What?" she asked dumbly.

"Quit the job. Leave Homicide. Live life." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, that Tessa had lived her whole life ignoring it for the sake of the victims and their families she encountered.

"You can't be serious!" Tessa said in disbelief.

"I know you, Tessa, and that admission was a question whether you meant it or not," Steve explained, palms up in defence. "I just figured you wanted an advise and I gave it. You should quit. The job's taken over your life. If you want to _live_, then maybe there's no other alternative."

"I can't _quit_ Homicide!" _It's my life_, her mind added defensively. "I need—"

"Need what?" Steve interrupted her calmly. "To watch the horrors of mankind? To see what people do to each other every day? You can't possible mean that, Tess." His eyes turned softer as he looked away, hands resting on his knees but skin taut over the knuckles. Tessa suddenly felt the fight leave her, understanding the weight of emotion behind that stone-faced exterior of her partner.

"Maybe I don't," Tessa agreed softly, sighing. Her fingers played with the half-empty glass of champagne. "But still...It's what I've done for over ten years. It's what I was cut out for." That last admission was something she hadn't uttered for the entirety of hers and Steve's friendship. It had always been something that was understood but never mentioned.

Steve turned his head and smiled at her, the stony expression swept away like liquid and giving way for a dimpled sunray Tessa rarely saw these days. "You were cut out for many things, Tess," he said cryptically, "but I doubt Homicide was supposed to rule your life."

All of a sudden it struck Tessa that Steve sounded old and beyond his years and was abruptly reminded of the five-year gap between them. It never mattered before but now it seemed vital and she started to understand what drove him on this subject.

"I don't think you were cut out for this either, Steve," she spoke softly. Not aware she had moved, Tessa leaned over and laid her hand upon his.

Neither of them spoke, the moment transpiring inside a bubble of vacuum where the rest of the festivities were wrapped in cotton. Their eyes met. Tessa felt the warmth beneath her palm and tried to send a bit of comfort through the gesture. He had comforted her so many times in the past, the least thing she could do was try to repay it.

Startled out of her thoughts by a hot burst through her body, Tessa looked down and saw Steve's thumb gently caressing hers. She felt her eyes burn again and refused to stare at him, but couldn't find any strength to remove her hand. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? To comfort him. But as always, Steve managed to find a way to turn the tables away from his own misery. So typical.

"Do you really think I should quit?" Tessa's voice was quiet, unsure and thick with unshed tears.

"Yeah," Steve's baritone voice replied gently, the thumb stroking her skin ever so slowly and comfortingly.

"And do what?" she asked, eyes still mesmerised by the hands doing the tantalising dance upon Steve's suit-clad knee, more intimate than they'd ever been with each other. Tessa blamed the mood, the surroundings, and the champagne making her blood hot and head fuzzy.

"Have babies." His reply was so simple and teasing that Tessa couldn't keep the grin off her face. But then she sobered.

"I'd have to find a hubby first. I wouldn't want my kids to know their father as Sperm Donor #A-325K." Steve's laugh was heaven to her ears and Tessa finally dared to look up at him, seeing the face split in two in merriment.

"You'll find someone," he told her friendly. "You weren't the talk around the men's bathroom for nothing, you know."

Tessa didn't know whether to be offended or release the chuckle threatening to break past her lips and instead settled for a mock scowl. A tiny speck of warmth spread throughout her body and Tessa suspected it wasn't entirely because of the hand underneath hers. Through their ten-years partnership, Steve only paid her such underlying heartfelt compliments when she was incredibly down after a break-up or rejection. But the fact it only came occasionally made it feel even more special, especially from a friend like Steve who usually didn't share much of his personal thoughts.

"So babies and hubby," Tessa summarised, not about to continue down the lane Steve started. She knew he wasn't the big talker when it came to those things. Maybe ten years ago, but not now after all he'd seen. "But what on earth would I do? I swore I'd never go back to waitressing."

"You could teach," Steve offered with a grin. "I bet those cadets at the Academy could give you a run for the money and tickle your mind." Tessa snorted.

"More likely make me want to kill them. I do remember my days, you know far back in the Middle Age," Tessa jested, memories of all the fun she and Bridget had had at the Police Academy in their early twenties flooding back into her mind.

"Good to hear your sense of discipline hasn't changed much, then," Steve teased. His thumb was still stroking hers, almost absentmindedly as they both tried to ignore it with small talk and off-handed comments.

"Or I could travel again," Tessa suggested out loud. "Europe was fun. I'd love to go back there one time." The glass of champagne that had been momentarily forgotten in her other hand was downed and Tessa felt a little cheerier than before. The rest of the reception was still deaf to her ears, but Tessa didn't notice, only glancing across the table at Steve as a sudden thought bumped down on her.

"Come with me." Steve's eyes widened a bit at her sudden suggestion and his thumb stopped its ministrations. Tessa gripped his hand firmly, squeezing it encouragingly.

"I mean it," Tessa insisted. "Quit Homicide too. You've been at this far longer than me, Steve. If this is what I should do, then you should certainly do it." _Besides, I'd miss you_, her mind added.

Silence fell over them as Steve's face retained some of that stony expression from earlier, but Tessa could tell from the slight far-away look in his eyes that he was thinking. Mulling things over. Actually considering it.

"Come on, Steve," said Tessa, feeling a bit desperation fill her. "Marry me."

She didn't know what had made her say that and it was clear from Steve's even wider eyes that he was clearly just as surprised.

It had to be the wedding reception, she argued inside her mind, and the sudden onslaught of love songs intruding on their little moment as people laughed and talked in loud voices all around them. Or the champagne.

The hands lay completely still upon Steve's knee, both white-knuckled and tense as the silence between them stretched and the amount of joy and happiness surrounding them grew louder. Their eyes met, dark orbs swirling with something indecipherable and blue ones bold and reckless.

And then, out of the blue, the moment was broken as someone threw themselves over Steve in a happy squeal.

"Steve!" Kristine cried happily, closely followed by Pete who slapped Steve on the back in friendly camaraderie. "I'm so glad you showed up!"

Kristine stood back with a wide grin, beautiful in her strapless white wedding dress and obvious motherhood, her swell noticeable underneath the fabric. Her dark, short hair had been left down underneath a small and simple tiara upon her crown, and a diamond necklace perfected the attire. She was a couple of years younger than Tessa and had always been a workaholic, at least until Pete came into her life again.

"Yeah mate, we were kinda wondering where you'd disappeared to," said the happy groom. "Hard to be Detective Sergeant nowadays it seems. Lots to do, eh?"

Pete was wearing a custom-style black penguin suit over a white shirt and grey-striped bowtie and matching vest. Handsome in his forty-odd something years, he and Steve had become real good mates since he came to Sydney and they were often found in front of a cricket match or at the pub watching footy with the other lads.

"Nah," Steve said, hand retracted from his knee as Tessa stood to hug Kristine once more. "Paper work mostly. Same old, same old. Congratulations, by the way."

The men's conversation fell to deaf ears as Tessa turned her attention to her neighbour and good friend, smiling widely. "You look stunning, Kris. Can't believe you're actually married now. How's it feel?"

"Better than sex," Kristine winked, palm on her swollen belly and stroking it lightly. Tessa felt the happy mood from earlier vanish as the previous sullenness returned, but she kept it locked firmly behind a carefully schooled expression. "You okay? You seem a bit off."

As always, Tessa cursed Kristine's keen eye and put on a smile. "It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm really happy for you guys. Congrats."

Recognising her friend's uneagerness to share, Kristine only smiled softly. "Well, let me know if you need an ear. I'm just a knock away."

"I will," Tessa assured her, if only to stop the conversation where it was at. "Have you decided on where to go on your honeymoon yet?"

"Pete's been really secretive about it and hasn't budged yet, but I did overhear him talking to a travel agency the other day. And he also told me to pack light, so somewhere warm, I suppose." It was clear on her face how happy Kristine was at the moment and Tessa felt there was no way she wanted to bring that down. She looked over her friend's shoulder at Steve and met his glance briefly before quickly turning away.

"Well, enjoy your trip and try not to get involved in more trouble, okay?" Tessa teased lightly. "Pete would have my head if he realises how I've rubbed off on you."

"I won't," Kristine promised. "Can't say the same for you, though. But try to keep it to a minimum, okay? I don't want to come back and find you hospitalized or married or something like that." Feeling she had hit relatively close to home, Tessa gave Kristine another hug to brush off the uncomfortable questions welling up inside her mind. Why _had_ she asked Steve that?

"I'll try," Tessa offered with a smile. "Now go and harass your other guests." Kristine laughed and nodded, stepping up to Pete and linking their arms. Moments later the happy couple had left them to pursue some old friends from Melbourne, leaving Tessa alone with Steve again.

Shifting on her feet, Tessa was at a loss for words as she forced herself to meet his eyes. In just a matter of seconds, she had turned their relationship upside-down. For ten years they'd been partners and best friends, never once doing something that could relate to intimate relations. Some things had been uttered in the dark of night and under heavy influence of alcohol, but that was years ago. Old flames died.

She hoped she hadn't jeopardized their friendship from one moment of recklessness.

"Look," Tessa started, "I didn't actually—"

"Okay."

"Huh?" Tessa stared at him dumbly, not believing her ears. Steve stepped closer, taking her hand again. She suddenly shivered.

"'Okay'," Steve repeated, face deprived of the stony expression and carrying a level of gentleness. "You asked me to marry you, and I said yes." His thumb started to stroke across her knuckles and Tessa felt her face grow hot and wondered whether her knees would collapse anytime soon.

"But why?" She was still confused. "I thought I'd just ruined our friendship. Isn't that what we are, Steve? Friends?" _Wasn't that what we agreed upon?_

"Yeah, we're friends, Tess, and that's why I agreed to marry you. I thought about it and I think you need someone who knows you. And who you know as well. Marriage's not an easy thing. I've got practice, you know," Steve added wryly.

Tessa thought about it and did see his point of reasoning. If she should marry someone, it would have to be someone she knew and someone she could get along with. She and Steve had had their fair share of squabbles over the years and had touched many areas of life together in the stature of being partners and friends. The only point they hadn't crossed off on their list was their love life. Sure, both were experienced lovers and all that, but neither had managed to keep a relationship going because of their job.

Their job. If both quit Homicide, what's the chance none of them could hit it off with someone else now that the biggest quarrel issue was out of the way?

Tessa didn't know.

But Steve's hand was so warm and soft around hers.

"Okay," Tessa agreed finally, meeting his eyes. "Let's give it a go."


	2. Two

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**TWO**

The week following Kristine and Pete's wedding, Tessa and Steve were called back in to investigate the murder of an upstanding sportsman who apparently had a hand in some dodgy business surrounding doping. As most of his family and colleagues wanted their share of his winnings, there was no lack of suspects or motives. But having the experience of nearly forty years combined and the expert help from forensic crew and coroner, they were close to cracking the case by the second week.

Tessa entered the pub to find it crowded and full of faces she nearly didn't know. Most of her old colleagues had resigned, transferred or—in a very few fateful encounters—been killed. The old generation of detectives like Thorne and Fisk had either been moved up the ranks or bowed to the demands of wife and kids, some even gone into early retirement or—like Fisk—found teaching to be a second alternative. Everyone except Tootsie had been quite shocked to hear about _that_. Dee even voiced the belief everyone had: that Fisk would cling to forensics forever. This also happened to be the same notion Tessa had had about her old boss Malcolm Thorne and he was Assistant Commissioner now, landing them with geezer named Dirk Benton.

Following the old generation was a new bout of officers, many of which were fresh out of Academy and quite wet behind the ears. Tessa had started to feel like she was the new Thorne, being nearly twenty years senior to the new detectives in Homicide, although without the strictness in which he treated his subordinates. She had been even more shocked to hear from the grapevine that many of the rookies looked up to her and treated her as an idol. Apparently she was quite famous at the Academy, unofficial of course, something she definitely hadn't seen coming.

Greeting the few familiar faces she knew, avoiding too much attention to a group of rookies sitting in a corner and waving at her, Tessa wound her way through the pub towards a booth at the back. She could see Steve's mop of dark hair above a couple of guys from Armed Robbery sitting in the booth next to his, and hurried on.

"Hey," Tessa said as she slid into the booth and wrenched her jacket off, her voice carefully calm even though a small amount of giddiness ran through her.

"You're a bit late," Steve said, smiling as he pushed a glass of water in her direction. The ice cubes were already melting, meaning he'd been there for a while.

"Benton," Tessa explained in one word and Steve chuckled, nursing his beer.

She wrapped the sleeves of her white shirt up to the elbows, for some reason feeling the need to do so tonight. Usually she didn't mind the sober trouser suit and shirt, but she noted how Steve had removed his tie completely and rolled up his sleeves too, the jacket abandoned beside him. It had to be the atmosphere, Tessa reasoned. Stuffy and hot, though fortunately without the heavy air of smoke.

"Where's Dee and Fabian?" Tessa asked, referring to the only mutual friends of theirs that were supposed to be in town at the moment seeing as Kristine and Pete were still on their honeymoon, and Fisk and Tootsie were on a 'research' trip to New Zealand.

"I dunno. Said they had this gig tonight and couldn't show up. I reckon they just wanted to sneak off and have wild sex." Steve wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and Tessa chuckled. Senior Constable Dee Suzeraine from Forensics had found a soul mate in a guy from Tech Crime about a year ago and they had been going at it like rabbits. How did Tessa know? She'd walked in on them more than twice.

Taking a sip of her water, Tessa leaned back against the booth and tried to accomplish what every other police officer in this pub did—unwind. Although with a friend and partner—who just happened to have agreed to marry her less than two weeks ago—sitting opposite her, it wasn't easy.

They hadn't been able to talk much about the whole thing while on the case apart from snippets here and there. Tessa could almost believe it had been nothing but a crazy dream had it not been for Steve's lingering glances and the odd tension in her neck every time she caught him doing it.

"So how's it going?" Steve asked. "Written out your resignation yet?" Trust Steve to always get down to the crux of the matter within the space of seconds.

"Not yet," Tessa replied honestly, looking up at him. She still couldn't believe they were doing something so recklessly. It had taken her almost both two weeks to just get her mind wrapped around what she'd signed up for. "With the case and all that," she explained vaguely and Steve nodded in understanding. Neither wanted to abandon a case they'd started on.

"Yeah, me too."

Neither knew what to say after that and the rowdy pub noises surrounded them, laughter and talk touching the roof. Someone called out obscene remarks to a friend or friends, roars of laughter following the teasing like clockwork.

In the booth next to them, the Armed Robbery guys were discussing one of the men's latest conquest as well as commenting on a case they were working on. It reminded Tessa of her least lovable characteristic: police officers were never able to abandon their work after shift ended. In fact, the pub was a preferred place to swap ideas and theories outside the stern and strict office.

Tessa looked across the table and met Steve's steady eyes, conscious of the twirling glass in her hand giving away her nervousness. "I think I need something stronger."

"What do you want?" Steve smiled, sliding out of the booth after downing the last of his beer. "It's on me tonight. Not every day I get to buy Tessa Vance a drink after work." Teasing her about her habit of sticking to water instead of alcohol was only one of the favourite things Steve loved to do.

"Surprise me," Tessa replied, winking as Steve walked over to the bar and made his order.

Left alone at the table, Tessa couldn't help but wonder at the ease in Steve's steps and the strong, lean man he was. Whereas women only got uglier with age—Tessa was sure of this and cursed every little wrinkle on her face—men definitely got better-looking and handsome. And Steve certainly wore his age pretty well, even if it seemed to be a sore spot occasionally.

She looked up as he returned with a beer in one hand and something colourful in the other. "Your drink, ma'am," Steve said and bowed with a flourish. Tessa grinned at his show of gallantry and accepted the drink graciously.

"What's this?" Tessa asked him as he settled in, putting his beer upon a coaster. "You're planning to get me drunk, aren't you?" The drink inside the tall, shapely glass was definitely what Tessa so suspiciously called 'teenage follies' and had detested with a passion. A mixture of orange and dark pink, complete with ice cubes and green umbrella.

"That, my extremely healthy friend, is Tequila Sunrise and yes, I'm trying to get you drunk." Steve yelped as Tessa made a mocking swipe at him and then grinned. "It's not that bad, Tess. You'll like it."

"How come you know of this?" Tessa frowned as she eyed the drink uncertainly. "I always took you for the beer type of guy, even in your youth. Is this a clue to your secret and dirty past perhaps?"

"You wish, I have no doubt," Steve teased her. "No, I don't drink that stuff. You won't believe it, though, but Kristine was the one who suggested you'd try it." Kristine, who stayed clear of alcohol as well and was Tessa's equal in healthy eating. Not to mention she could give Thorne a run for his money when it came to rules and upholding them.

"And why tell _you_ that and not me?" Tessa scowled suspiciously at her partner.

"Because she reckoned you wouldn't listen to her?" Steve winked as Tessa scoffed and finally gave in the urge to try it. She took a few sips through the straw and immediately decided it wasn't that bad. Whoever had mixed it had done a great job; she could hardly taste the tequila at all.

"Good," Tessa said and Steve laughed, taking to his own beer.

After finishing the drink, Tessa felt more at ease with the situation and even dared to touch Steve's hand once, smiling softly at his surprised glance. She didn't let her hand linger though, now using it to lean on one elbow and fluffing up her curly hair. The pub was a bit louder but Tessa didn't notice. Her eyes were all on Steve, who returned the stare levelly.

"So," Steve started, fingering with his empty beer glass.

"So," Tessa repeated. "Resignation, huh? I'm still trying to work that out. Can't believe I actually agreed to that dare of yours. It's a bit crazy. I mean, all I've ever done has been to work in Homicide. It's my life. Was. Is. God, this is so confusing." She laughed nervously, looking up at her partner and fiancée.

"Regrets?" Steve asked calmly, eyes dark and brows only slightly furrowed. Tessa recognised the signs of Steve being troubled and tried to explain.

"No. Yes. I dunno. Don't you think this is a bit crazy? We're getting married."

"Technically, we've only agreed to it, Tess. We haven't done anything. It's still just words. If you want to back out..." he drifted off, letting her decide whatever his feelings on the matter was.

But Tessa didn't want to back out, and she couldn't give a proper explanation on why either.

"Do you?" she flung the question back at him. Steve shrugged, his glass of beer empty and standing next to its mate at the end of the table. Recognising they were at a standstill, Tessa moved on to a different subject. "When were you thinking of handing in your resignation?"

"Depends really."

"On what?"

"On you," Steve replied simply, eyes locked on her and face expressionless.

He was going to make this hard on her, to make her really think on if and why she wanted to go through with the whole shebang. Tessa knew he occasionally liked to spare her of these kinds of introspections, but this wasn't one he was going to back out of. He wanted an explanation for why she asked _him_ to marry her and she owed it to him.

Sighing, Tessa leaned heavily on her elbow, letting her eyes wander across the pub. "You think I'm out of my mind for asking you, don't you?" It wasn't really a question. "I can't help but think the same. And yet I do have a small inclination." She paused for effect and saw Steve listening closely.

"Some likens the relationship between partners to that of a deep friendship. We've certainly seen the shit of the world and come through a couple of nasty obstacles together. And somehow, I think we crossed a line long ago..." Tessa drifted off, suddenly gutless in the face of feelings wanting to resurface from the deep.

"I agree," Steve said softly. Once more, both of them understood what wasn't said and acknowledged that. Tessa realised in that moment that's how it had always been between them. She felt a flood of gratitude flow through her and she smiled.

"How about we write out our resignations and hand it in to Benton at the same time," Tessa suggested. "Married or not," she felt the heat of his stare and blushed into her empty glass, "I think we both need to get out of this job nonetheless."

"Benton will have a fit," Steve stated seriously, then grinned. "Okay, let's do that."

"And afterwards? Are we staying in the city or moving out?" This was a question Tessa had wondered about the most (right next to how married life with her partner would be) in the past two weeks. All their friends were in this city.

"I always wanted to go back home for a while," Steve said slowly, hesitantly, and he didn't meet her curious, knowing eyes. Tessa understood, more than she did ten years ago, how family and childhood home appealed to people. Her mother died of cancer three years ago and Tessa regretted nothing more than not having been there during her illness and the years before that. Steve's parents weren't getting any younger either and he'd probably only seen them once a year since he moved down to Sydney.

Tessa felt reckless again. "Then we'll do that," she stated firmly. When Steve's wide eyes turned on her, she smiled gently. "I'm the one who talked you out of the job and into a marriage." _You've given up so much for me, it's the least I can do._

"So you want to go through with it?" Steve asked her to make sure. Tessa, feeling hot and giddy, leaned over the table in a deja-vu moment and took his hand in hers. Second time was even better than the first. Warmth spread throughout her body, right down to her toes.

"Yes. You're my best friend, Steve. I'd be honoured."

Steve grinned. "You're crazy. Hell, _we're_ crazy."

"Jumping into something like this, we have to be," Tessa agreed, squeezing his hand.

* * *

As it were, Tessa and Steve didn't get the chance to do anything about their resignations until the following week as the case took an unexpected turn and both had to work through the weekend. Neither did they have time for anything else outside work but food and sleep, so no more talk about their crazed decision nor were arrangements made. The odd comment did fly between them now and then and Tessa certainly couldn't push the subject out of her mind entirely. 

On a lazy Tuesday morning Tessa excused herself from the office, claiming she had something to do with Tootsie, who'd arrived back from New Zealand over the weekend and wanted a girls' luncheon to catch up. It wasn't entirely untrue, as Tessa did meet up with Tootsie at their usual café and swapped stories for awhile as they ate. The seasoned pathologist had lots to say of both personal and scientifically nature, so it took nearly an hour before Tessa could take off.

Two hours after leaving the office Tessa returned with freshly brewed Starbucks coffee and blueberry muffins to her partner and a wad of papers tucked underneath her arm. She was wearing a dark grey skirt dress today and removed her jacket before opening a window. It was a hot day.

"These are delicious, thanks!" Steve mumbled with his mouth full and Tessa grinned. He swallowed and drank some of the exclusive coffee, relishing its flavour and not lamenting the office coffee. Everyone knew police coffee tasted like shit. "What brought this on?"

"Oh, you know," Tessa replied distantly as she sat down behind her desk, "I kind of felt bad for leaving you with all the work here while Tootsie and I gossiped the time away."

"Narr, you shouldn't have worried. I'm sure you had lots to catch up on. They've been gone for over a month." He didn't ask whether Tessa had revealed the engagement and she didn't say anything about it. But his eyes did linger on the papers she had brought along and was currently skimming through. "What's that? More articles on Shane Tyrell?"

"No," Tessa didn't look up at him. Frankly, she was looking for something quite different than dirty gossip on their dead victim. She took several sheets of formal documents and stapled them together.

"I never knew you to be so orderly," Steve commented, halfway into his second muffin and having a cute little blueberry spot on his upper lip. Tessa grinned in spite of herself, deciding she was having too much fun letting him guess, why tell him about a speck on his face when it would be double the fun?

"I'm full of surprises," Tessa quipped lightly, stacking the papers in different piles according to subject and rifling through the first one, which was a bunch of newspaper clippings.

"So I hear," Steve teased. "Now are you going to keep me guessing or will I have to come over there and inspect the work myself?" After another gulp of coffee, he was half-way out of his chair before Tessa could stop him so she decided to let the mystery slip.

"I'm looking at ads." She gestured to the newspaper clippings where long columns of advertisements ran up and down the page. Steve drew up next to her desk, leaning against it on his palms.

"Ads? How come?" Steve asked and then he saw the head title on the ad page. 'For sale', it said. And underneath were a list of houses and apartments set up for sale in one of the northern regions. His eyes widened as he recognised the name of his home town a little way down the page. "You're checking out housing?" he hissed, leaning closer lest anyone overheard them.

Tessa fought down a swell of irritation at the disbelief in his voice. It was obvious Steve believed her agreement to move close to his family too good to be true. That man drove her crazy!

"Yes, I'm checking out someplace to live," she scoffed cheekily. "I would have thought that was obvious for a Detective _Sergeant_ like you." She took the clippings and slipped them into an empty folder, marking it 'private'.

"If you don't like it—" she started, but Steve interrupted her. "No! I was just caught off guard, that's all." His hand touched hers and Tessa looked up into his soft, earnest eyes. "I didn't think you really wanted to move up there," Steve said honestly. "With our friends down here and you growing up here, I just... I'm really flattered, Tess. You don't have to do it."

"But I want to, Steve," Tessa sighed, taking his hand, blocking it from view by leaning closer. "You never ask for anything and yet you're willing to give up everything. It's a good quality, but sometimes you need to accept things too. I know how you always wanted to go back. Think of it as my gift to you."

"Tess..."

"No arguments, mister, or I'll take your coffee for my own." She put a bit of humour into her voice, desperate to make him take this less seriously and actually accept it. As predicted, Steve smiled gently, squeezing her hand.

"Okay," Steve said in the end, "I won't stop you then. But at least let me help looking?" Tessa made a big show of thinking it through before smiling back up at him.

"Sure. Take this," she handed him the folder. "Let me know if you find anything worth the interest and we'll talk about it, okay?" Steve nodded as he released her hand with another squeeze, turning to go. "Oh, and by the way," Tessa added conspiratorially, causing Steve to lean closer again. "You've got blueberry on your face. Might want to wipe it off before meeting Benton."


	3. Three

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**THREE**

By Thursday, the case had been solved and the files stored away in the archives. Dee came by and wiped off the whiteboard, helping them with the tidying up as Tessa and Steve wrote up the last reports and handed them over to Inspector Dirk Benton before heading to the pub for a celebratory drink.

Tessa stayed clear of the Tequila Sunrise this time around, resolutely avoiding Steve's knowing smirk as she enjoyed the company of their friends. Tootsie, Lance and her was tucked into one side of the booth with Dee, Fabian and Steve sitting opposite. Everyone had drinks and was laughing merrily, happy to see the end of a three-week chase.

Before long, Dee and Fabian had challenged Steve and Tessa to a four-player game, and they split up in gender teams as Tootsie and Lance talked lowly between them, smiling and quite cosy back in the booth. Tessa had noticed the engagement ring on Tootsie's finger earlier and felt a pang of regret before remembering her own deal. She met Steve's glance as Dee prepared the first break and smirked.

"Prepare to have your asses kicked," Tessa jested, Dee following up on the promise by downing two balls in the first shot. Fabian, the cute, brown-haired man from Tech Crime who was just as tall as Tessa without her heels (earning him quite a teasing from Steve) groaned mockingly at his girlfriend's victory dance.

"Never," Steve quipped, preparing his shot when Dee was done and downing two balls of his own. He'd gotten better over the years, Tessa had to admit, but compared against Dee no one stood a chance. In the end the two women won as Tessa did her fair share and Dee finished it all off with a flourish.

"Buy me a beer, old man!" Dee called, already chalking her cue for another round against Fabian as Steve threw in the towel and went to the bar. Tessa followed him, grinning.

"That woman will never change," Steve complained, although smiling as he made his order. Tessa leaned against the counter, observing the two couples in her view. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Tessa said, turning her head to gaze at him. "Did you find the note I left for you?" When Steve nodded, she continued. "So what did you think? Nice?"

"Nice about sums it up," Steve agreed, "but really, Tess, a two-story house with three bedrooms? Unless you've got money from a rich uncle in America stashed in your mattress, I can't see how we can afford it."

"But it was reasonably close to the farm as well as to the town centre," Tessa pointed out. "Good property, nice backyard and garden. Might have to renovate the kitchen and bathroom, but I think we should make an offer."

"I agree with you, but I still don't see how to get the money to buy it. What about that other place I showed you?"

"It was a dump, Steve," Tessa scoffed. "I'm not going to live in something like that. Not when there's something better within reach." The drinks came and Tessa prepared herself to return to the booth, but was held back by Steve. His silent question was clear in his eyes and Tessa sighed. "Look, I wasn't going to tell you this until later, but...I'm selling my apartment. Put it up for sale this morning."

"What? You actually owned that place? I thought you were renting."

"Surprise, surprise," Tessa said sardonically, but softened her expression as Steve's hand gripped her elbow slightly. "I bought it after mum died. Apparently she had saved up all the money she got after dad was killed and put it into fund for me. Over the years she kept putting off money into the fund. I got it when she died. So I bought the apartment and with all the compensation I've gotten over the years for injuries on the job, I've got my fair share of cash just sitting there gaining interest. I want to use it to something good. And that's a house near your parents with a decent property and three bedrooms."

Taking her water firmly, Tessa moved back towards the booth and heard Steve slowly, but steadily, gain on her until his hand touched hers gently as they drew closer. One look told her he was extremely grateful and a little elated. She had his agreement to put in an offer.

* * *

The following Monday Tessa slept in and came to work late, Benton having granted them the morning off before the formal meeting about the Tyrell case commenced. It was with no small amount of trepidation that Tessa pushed through the glass doors and saw Steve sitting by the desk, waiting.

"Morning," Steve greeted her as she came closer, slipping her handbag onto the horribly clean desktop. She had stopped by the office on Friday and tidied up before heading home for the weekend. Opposite of hers, Steve's desk was practically immaculate. She was sure the rumours had already started. If not, people were in for a surprise today.

Tessa grinned, "Morning. Came in early, did you?"

"How did you know?" Steve asked curiously. Tessa pointed to his steaming mug of coffee.

"You made coffee. You always let the rookies do that and then complain about it afterwards."

"Well, I've got to keep them happy and feel included," Steve argued, grinning. "Though, I can hardly measure up to the great Tessa Vance." That was an understatement, of course, as Steve struck just as much awe with the new detectives as she did. She wouldn't have gotten this far on her own. They were a team after all. Strange how it felt to be a 'veteran'.

"If you want to make them feel included, don't make them handle the coffee brewing and paperwork," Tessa told him expertly. "God know I hated that patronising jerk from Kensington."

Steve laughed, leaning back in his chair. He seemed happier than usual today. Obviously so was she and Tessa suspected it was all because of the stunt they were going to pull off. In her pocket was a letter of resignation addressed to Inspector Dirk Benton and if Steve had kept to his word, a similar letter was tucked in his jacket.

"So," Tessa bent forward on the desktop, leaning on her elbows, her voice dropping low. "Have you heard anything?" It was clear what she was referring to and Steve gave her that Mona Lisa smile which she still after ten years wasn't able to decipher. "Steve!" she insisted in a hiss, almost glaring at him.

"They called this morning," Steve replied vaguely, his expressionless eyes gauging her reaction. If Tessa hadn't known the man before her so incredibly well, she wouldn't have known he was teasing her mercilessly and enjoying every minute of it.

"And?" she prompted, the giddiness making her toes flutter.

"We got it." Steve let go of his façade and grinned smugly, enjoying the transformation on Tessa's face as she broke into a beaming smile.

"Really? You're not pulling my leg are you? We actually got the house?" Steve nodded and Tessa fought to contain the girlish squeal wanting to break loose. She had never been so girly before; there was no point starting at the golden age of 37. And still, the news brought a sense of clarity Tessa had not experienced for years. This was still crazy, but immensely fun and exciting. She had never been so reckless before. Judging on Steve's happy grin neither had he.

The moment was broken as a familiar wheezing appeared over Tessa's shoulder and heavy steps signalled the presence of their boss. Dirk Benton was a big man in the non-height-related meaning of the word, already going bald except a mass of hair around the top of his head. Apart from an unhealthy obsession with paperwork, he was actually a nice and decent head of Central Homicide.

"Meeting, my office," he told Tessa and Steve before vanishing through the door again. They exchanged a look as they stood, Tessa unconsciously touching the pocket on her jacket where the letter of resignation was hidden from view, then followed obediently after Benton.

As much as he loved paperwork, Benton also loved to talk about all formalities pertaining to police work and the meeting dragged on for nearly an hour before he waved a hand in dismissal.

"Well, you've done an excellent job, as always," Benton told them wheezing as they stood from their seats, his voice dark and breathy from years of smoking. When Tessa and Steve exchanged another look and didn't leave right away as usual, he peered at them curiously. "Something on your mind? Tessa?" He turned to her.

Tessa cleared her throat, squaring her shoulders as she dug up whatever courage she had. This was it. No turning back now. The letter was already in her hand.

"What's this?" Benton asked, picking up the letter addressed to him and frowning slightly. Tessa found she had no voice, not until a second letter followed the first. Steve touched her lower back encouragingly.

"My resignation," Tessa explained plainly.

"And mine," Steve supplied. Neither of them spoke, only watching their boss almost nervously and tense, seeing the frown etch deeper into his face.

"Resign?" Benton asked in disbelief, fingering the letters in his hands. "You're leaving the force? May I ask why?"

Tessa looked to Steve, not prepared for the question. They hadn't discussed what to tell Benton or how much they were going to reveal to their colleagues and friends. Frankly, they had just spoken about the resignation letters on the whole.

Not fazed or batting an eye, Steve replied on behalf of them. "We're getting married."

Tessa was sure her eyes were as shocked at Steve's audacity as Benton was on the whole aspect. His eyes were nearly bulging out of the sockets before he could stop himself. For long seconds, the office was quiet; Benton's wheezing the only thing breaking the monotony. Then in the end, he sighed.

"I guess congratulations are in order then." Benton stood and shook their hands, Tessa feeling a blush streak her cheeks. "Can't say I'm happy to see you go, leaving me with all these rookies."

"Narr, we're a couple of oldies," Steve jested, hand firmly upon Tessa's back now. "This place has needed some new blood for a few years now." Tessa admired his ability to bring humour into serious and uncomfortable situations, and smiled.

"Well, you might be right," Benton agreed with a sigh. "But you're still some of Sydney's best and finest detectives. So what're you going to do now?"

"Move up north," Tessa answered, giving Steve a gentle smile. "Renovate a house, work, enjoy the country life." In fact, the only one of them that was most likely prone to work was Steve, who had talked to his brother-in-law and sister about helping out on the farm. Tessa hadn't decided yet, but Steve told her she should just relax and enjoy the calm as long as possible.

"Good luck with that," Benton teased her, winking. "And let me know if you want to come back in a couple of years when things get too quiet. There's always a lot to do around here."

"We know. Thanks." Steve hugged Tessa's waist as they said their goodbyes and left, her stomach fluttering so much she wasn't sure whether it was the close proximity or relief at finally having done the dare.

Tessa sat down upon her desktop, Steve in front of her holding her trembling hands in his. "Oh my god," she groaned. "We actually did it. It's official. We're crazy."

"Not crazy enough," Steve teased, "We've got a three o'clock appointment to reach."

* * *

Tessa couldn't deny it any longer. This was completely psyching her out.

Getting out of her car, she looked down upon her light blue dress and wondered whether she was overdoing it. This was after all just a small, casual affair, even strictly formal as there had been no love declarations involved. Just a couple of forty-year old friends deciding to get married. Nothing big at all. Tessa snorted.

The dress was actually the abandoned dress from Pete and Lori's wedding some ten years ago. She had been shocked to find it still fitted. A wanton memory also provided her with the gossip on why she had bought the dress in the first place. To let him see someone else than the partner in sober trouser suits jumping into grisly murder cases with a passion.

Fiddling with her handbag and smoothing out her skirt, Tessa locked the car and walked out of the car park opposite the tall, Victorian building. She had not done anything special with her curly hair, but she was wearing the blue straw hat with wisps of veil and blue flowers she'd bought along with the dress. A folly, a girl's dream. It had glared at her accusingly from the back of her closet, wondering why she had never had the courage to wear it, and still caught up in the huge relief and recklessness from delivering her resignation, Tessa had followed the impulse.

_I shouldn't have worn the dress. Or the hat. It would've been fine with the other dress.  
It was one of the skirt dresses you wear for work.  
It's not like Steve's making such a fuss out of this.  
How can you be sure? You haven't seen him yet. And he's awful good at keeping things secret._

Tessa crossed the road at the green light on high heels, clicking against the pavement as she stepped up to the base of the stairs. Once there she took a look around to see if Steve had arrived, all the while nervously huddling over her handbag. She didn't feel very confident of her attire. For each minute that passed she became more and more certain she should've changed back into her work suit. It was actually stuffed into the back of her car, subconsciously calling for her.

Pedestrians were milling up and down the street outside the Registry building, some glancing at Tessa knowingly or curiously depending on their observational skills. Twitching and shifting on her feet, Tessa brushed away strands of hair and sent longing glances towards her non-descript car in the car park.

And then suddenly someone touched her shoulder and Tessa startled, nearly jumping out of her skin. She turned and looked up at Steve who'd come down the steps, obviously exiting the building looming over them.

"Hey, I wondered when you'd show up," Steve murmured. "You look beautiful." Tessa blushed, consciously smoothing out her dress and clutching the handbag tighter. She hadn't expected that, but it warmed her nevertheless. Maybe she'd made the right choice after all.

"You don't look too shabby yourself," Tessa noted with no small amount of appreciation, smiling at him nervously. Steve had gone to some trouble as well, his suit obviously not one of his work suits. Black over a white shirt with striped tie and as spotless as Fisk's immaculate shirts. The greying hair matched well with his attire and Tessa couldn't help the heat returning to her face. He truly was handsome in his fortyish age.

"So how you're holding up?" Steve asked lowly, taking her elbow and meeting her blue eyes. There was a softness upon his face Tessa had not seen for years. "Regrets?"

It was the second time he asked that question and this time Tessa was a bit more sure of herself. "No," she took his hand, the action familiar now, squeezing it. "Just jitters," she continued honestly, hesitating. "Do I really look okay? I was scared I was going to overdo it and-"

"You're a very eye-catching woman, Tess," Steve told her gently, his thumb stroking hers. "Don't look so down upon yourself. After all, it's your wedding day." The teasing was comfortable, familiar and Tessa chuckled.

"Yeah, my wedding day, and I completely forgot about witnesses," she groaned. "Should we just take some off the street? Buy them a coffee afterwards?"

"Don't worry about it, I've worked something out," Steve replied mysteriously, winking at her as he guided her up the steps. "Just keep your mind on the vows and try to enjoy yourself."

"Steve?" Tessa stopped him, putting a hand upon his chest. They looked at each other as she chewed her lip hesitantly. "Will you kiss me?" It was clear he had given it some thought, but it still seemed to catch him off guard. Steve stared at her.

"Do you want me to?" he asked slowly.

Tessa paused, thinking it over. It had been one of those things she had thought about in the past month or so, wondering at the level of intimacy they were setting themselves up to. Like Steve had said, so far all they had were words and she could back out any minute, but once the vows had been made and the certificate signed, they were going to be married.

Married. She was actually marrying her best friend and partner. Well, ex-partner but not that it mattered. The recklessness she had operated in the past four weeks was catching up to her. Feeling a churn of emotions in the pit of her stomach, Tessa met Steve's eyes tentatively.

"Yes," she said, surprising herself but putting a lid on the uproar of thoughts soaring into her mind. "Maybe not right now, but...you know, in there. To make it...proper, I guess." Feeling the heat spread across her face again, Tessa looked away and up at the tall building in front of them. Steve's unexpected hand on her cheek startled her.

Steve smiled gently at her, his eyes soft and warm. "I'd love to."

Breath caught in her throat, Tessa felt her head grow heady and felt her knees shake against each other. She clutched her handbag even tighter as they went on through the sliding doors and into the reception, Steve steering her in the correct direction. He'd been here before to settle things after their initial visit to book and hand in the proper documentation, as well as a short interview on how they wanted things. It had reminded her of his experience again when Steve handed in a copy of his divorce papers, but Tessa couldn't care less about it now.

They took the lift up a few floors and turned down a carpeted corridor, soon entering an open waiting area where Tootsie and Fisk were waiting. Upon seeing them, Tessa stopped abruptly and caused their friends to react. Tootsie's eyes widened as she saw them and a surprised grin spread across her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were getting married?" Tootsie exclaimed, taking Tessa's hands as Steve stepped away with a grin. "You never even mentioned you'd gotten together! How, when, why?"

"Erm," Tessa started, not sure where to begin. She looked at Steve. Had he told them? In which case, what?

"We didn't even know who told us to meet here," Tootsie continued, not appearing to notice her hesitation. "I thought it was Dee. She's bound to have done something impulsive like this, but you? Tessa, I'm amazed!"

"It's actually been in the works for some time now," Steve revealed, hands in his pockets, no doubt covering the evident signs of his elaborate lie. Tessa looked at him in relief, glad he took this off her hands. She didn't know what to say, but Steve always managed to stay calm and clear-headed.

"Well, you surprised me!" Tootsie said with a wide smile. "How long have you been together?"

Steve glanced at Tessa, grinning. "Long enough." Tessa blushed and she became desperate to step past this and jump into the serious stuff.

"I think we should head inside," she insisted, aware all eyes were on her and not enjoying the smirk upon Fisk's face in particular. He had always known them well and once Tootsie calmed down a bit from her excitement, so would she.

The others nodded in agreement and Tessa went inside the room first, amazed by the elegant and simple style. Red and white walls, dark polished wood and leather seats, perfected by the plain white floral centrepiece sitting on the desk separating three chairs with two on one side and the last behind it. A smiling, suit-dressed man stood up and greeted them as they entered.

"Ms Vance and Mr Hayden, a pleasure to see you again." He had a very amiable air about him and gestured to their seats in front of the desk. "Please, sit down and we'll commence the ceremony in a few minutes."

In her childhood dreams, Tessa had always imagined a church wedding and reception with lots of friends and family. She would wear a fancy white dress and have pearls around her neck, and her future husband would be extremely handsome in his smoking and vest.

She didn't have the church or the reception or the white dress, but today's ceremony was in many ways just as sweet and intimate despite the formal atmosphere. Not to mention her future husband was a handsome man. The nervous twitching as Tessa sneaked glances at Steve's lips, remembering his promise, and was caught once, caused her to blush heavily throughout the ceremony.

Soon the legal declarations had been signed, vows had been exchanged and to Tessa's surprise, rings. She looked down upon her simple golden band that Steve had conjured up from his pocket and latched onto his hand, smiling with unshed tears.

Tessa and Steve signed the Certificate of Marriage, closely followed by Tootsie and Fisk as witnesses, and they stood at the clerk's encouragement. He presented them with the Certificate and Tessa accepted it with trembling fingers.

"You may kiss the bride," the clerk declared with a smile. Tessa felt her heart leap and her stomach drop as Steve turned towards her, eyes soft and lips so frighteningly close to hers.

Tessa wasn't aware of who moved first. All her mind could grasp was how one second she was glancing up into Steve's handsome bedroom eyes and the next was attached to his soft, earnest lips in an incredibly sweet kiss. It ended all too soon and Tessa was left mesmerised by his hesitant eyes. She squeezed his hand and Steve smiled.


	4. Four

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**FOUR**

Almost straight after the ceremony, Tootsie and Fisk dragged them out to the pub and apparently called their other friends on the way seeing as Dee, Fabian, Pete and Kristine (who had just come back from the honeymoon) met them there. Even Bridget had showed up without her kids and hubby, pestering Tessa with questions until her head was swimming. There were drinks and champagne, and as the night wore on and more regulars showed up, the laughter and merriment grew to new heights. Everyone wanted to congratulate them and shake their hands. Tessa had trouble getting away from the rookies and resorted to white lies just to push them off her back.

Tucked next to Steve in the crowded booth, Tessa did her best to ward off the many off-handed comments on things like their past relationship and the suddenness of the marriage. Not only because she had no idea what to say, but also because she had half-way into the night realised why this rollercoaster of an affair had started in the first place. All because she felt left behind by all her friends and wanted to follow her childhood dream. And then she had gone and talked Steve into marrying her. He probably didn't even love her like that either.

Steve seemed to notice her mood and consequently made subtle suggestions to leave into her ear, all to which Tessa shook her head violently. She didn't want to spoil the night and it did seem he at least was enjoying it. It took several attempts before Steve gave up and settled for the champagne, his hand somehow ending up on her thigh, sending a hot shiver up her spine.

Drinking the champagne made her mood slightly fuzzy and out-of-control, occasionally giggling at something someone said and the next sulking into her glass. Whether their friends seemed to notice, Tessa didn't know, but after a while as the bottles became emptier and emptier, they started to tease them about leaving so they could start on their wedding night. Steve took it all in stride but Tessa wasn't quite so adept, blushing furiously underneath their gazes and Steve's warm hand still resting on her thigh. Still, she was grateful when people started to break off and head home.

"See you tomorrow, guys!" Dee called to them, waving as she and Fabian walked towards the door. Just as they went through it, Dee slapped him on his behind and then they were gone.

Tessa felt a stab of guilt for not having told her friends she'd resigned. She figured with the unexpected marriage between her and Steve, the fact they were also resigning and moving away was too much information for one night. Maybe tomorrow. Or later in the week. They hadn't decided which day they were moving yet.

"Wanna head home?" Steve murmured, putting his hand on her lower back. His eyes were dark and gentle. "I'll call a cab."

"Can we go to your place?" Tessa looked up at him. "I'm having a couple of potential buyers over tomorrow. The apartment's spotless now and I want it to stay that way." Steve nodded in understanding and went outside to call, the pub still loud with chattering and music.

Tessa returned to the booth and smiled at Kristine and Pete, who were last to leave.

"We're going to head home now," Tessa told them. "Steve's calling a cab. I doubt either of us can drive safely right now." Pete chuckled and said something below his breath which Kristine was quick to swat on him for.

"Don't mind this prick," Kristine rolled her eyes, Pete grinning at her. "Have fun. Enjoy your night. God know you deserve it."

Tessa blushed and said goodbye, picking up her things before heading outside. The air was hot still, but cooler than inside the pub. Involuntarily because of the champagne, she started to shiver as she stood next to Steve. When his arm went around her, Tessa leaned against his warmth without a second thought. Only when they were inside the cab (her overnight bag from her car slung into the trunk) did her world catch up with her.

They were married and going to sleep over at his place. Oh God.

Turning down dodgy Arthur Street after some fifteen minutes drive, the taxi stopped outside one of the more decent houses on the street. Tessa got out while Steve leaned over the passenger seat and paid, soon following and heading up the steps to his front door.

Steve locked the door behind him and followed Tessa into the kitchen, stopping as she leaned against the counter and peered at her curiously. "Okay, Tess, spill it. Something's eating at you."

Tessa sighed, chewing her lip, arms crossed across her slightly wrinkled blue dress. "It's nothing," she tried feebly but knew Steve saw straight through her lie. He stepped up and took her hand.

"If this is about tonight, don't worry. I'll fix up the other bedroom for you."

How did he get so bloody clairvoyant? Tessa nearly glared at him, cheeks aflame in shame. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Only to me," Steve replied teasingly. "Come on, let's get you settled in. You've got a big day tomorrow. I'll even tuck you in and sing you lullabies."

Tessa chuckled in spite of herself, letting Steve take her upstairs and helped making the bed. Once done, she stood up on her toes and hugged him.

"G'night. I'm sorry for dragging you into this," she whispered into his ear, the warmth and calm underneath the fabric of his suit rubbing off on her. Steve hugged her back.

"It's not so bad being married to you," he mumbled, drawing back to grin at her. "You haven't dragged me into anything, you know. I went voluntarily."

"Still..." Tessa drifted off, trembling below his stare. "If I hadn't pushed you-"

"Listen," Steve interrupted her, putting his finger to her lips. Both stared at it before Steve removed it consciously and continued, "You didn't push me. I'm not going to make this hard on you, but you're a very beautiful woman, Tess. And you're my best friend. What Diana and I had twenty years ago doesn't even come close to this."

Tessa felt her eyes burn and fought to hold back the tears. "You're too nice," she said, half accusing. Steve smiled. They stared at each other for a second more, and then Tessa felt the oncoming churning signalling she wanted to do something reckless again.

She kissed him.

Nothing too big, just a soft, grateful peck on the lips.

"Sleep tight," Tessa told him with a smile, extracting herself from his embrace and slipping inside the bathroom. Once the door closed, she leaned heavily against it, feeling surprisingly unsatisfied.

* * *

At the end of the week, Tessa's apartment had been sold to a young couple very much in love and absolutely delighted they got the place. The paperwork had been taken care of before the weekend, which meant Tessa had a few days to pack all her things in boxes for the moving company to store away until she and Steve were ready to move.

Kristine and Pete, who were also in the middle of selling _their _place since they obviously needed more space when the baby arrived, dropped by on the weekend and helped her out along with Steve. Tootsie made a visit amidst boxes and upturned furniture, bringing sandwiches for the 'hard-working, half-crazed friends', as she called them.

To see her life wrapped up in boxes reminded Tessa of a time when she had been young and brash, excitingly moving to the city after the transfer to Central Homicide. She had been so elated not even Brett's sour mood at the time could bring her down from her high. And yet now she was moving away for a whole other reason. There wasn't a lucrative job offer on the horizon this time.

Tessa stared down at the simple, golden band around her left ring finger. She had cornered Steve afterwards, at the pub, demanding to know why on earth he had accosted himself with such trouble. And like always, Steve brushed it off as nothing and that it was his gift for her. Every girl needed a ring, he said. Tessa even suspected he wasn't using his old wedding ring at the moment. The few times she had dared ask about Diana, his ex-wife and teenage love, Steve had told her he didn't miss her and that this was different. Tessa had always believed Steve didn't make commitments because of unresolved emotions for Diana. Had she been wrong?

Gazing at his laughing face as Pete cracked a joke on something, Tessa felt once more the swirl of something old and hidden tumble around her stomach. Her heart even skipped a beat. Steve Hayden had been her partner and best friend for ten years. They had never once spoken about love or unresolved feelings unless you counted the odd girl- and boyfriend over the years.

_That's not entirely true, though. You did speak of it once. _

Yes, they had, but not in the true sense of the word. Trapped in a freezer, they had been forced to share body heat as they waited to either be rescued or die. Towards the end their tongues had loosened and Tessa had told him her biggest regret and mistake. She had gotten together with her best friend Ezra at university and consequently destroyed their friendship. She didn't want that to happen and it seemed an unspoken agreement had settled between them at that time. Neither of them acted on the electrical tension between them afterwards, and now, ten years later, Tessa wondered if it even still existed.

"Earth to Tessa?" Kristine's voice broke through the time difference and Tessa turned her head slowly, almost drunkenly. "Good to see you're still with us and not ogling your husband every five seconds." She grinned and then held up several vases. "Where do you want these?"

"I think Tootsie was packing the glassware. Just put them in the same box. Thank you," Tessa smiled as Kristine sauntered off, happy she had such great friends.

As predicted, it had caused quite an uproar when Tessa and Steve announced their moving away as well as resignation. Dee seemed the most snubbed at having them gone from office, probably because there wasn't anyone left to tease of the old crowd now Fisk was teaching and Thorne mingled with the brass.

Kristine and Pete hadn't taken it so bad, but Kristine revealed later that was because it took the pressure off their shoulders when they broke the news of intending to move back to Melbourne. Tessa was sad to hear about it, but also knew how much the two had missed their friends down under and wanted to get closer.

Actually, when she thought about it, Tessa realised they were all coming to a crossroad in their lives.

Of the "oldies", Tootsie and Fisk were getting married and Tootsie planned to follow Fisk into teaching. Thorne had already been out of touch since his promotion to Assistant Commissioner. Dee and Fabian were as unpredictable as ever, but their steady relationship spoke of something and Tessa was quite literary counting the days till they started travelling the world or something equally crazy. Bridget was all settled down with her family in one of the outer and less troubling suburbs, working as a general duties detective at the local police station.

Of the "newbies", Kristine and Pete were moving away and settling down miles and miles away in the State of Victoria.

And then there was her and Steve: impulse marriage, buying a house, moving away, quitting the police force. They hadn't even talked about love or intimate issues, and Tessa couldn't help thinking about Steve's dare at the wedding day of Kristine and Pete when he told her to have babies. At the time he had spoken hypothetically, probably about someone else, not expecting her sudden proposal. What was he thinking about that aspect now?

_Probably nothing. You're still second-guessing his every move, every word. You don't trust him.  
I trust him!  
Not enough. _

Tessa shook her head, willing the nasty comments away from her mind, not feeling up to it at the moment. She was in the middle of packing her life away. Everything was stowed together and put on top of each other, marked impassively on brown cardboard boxes. Books ranging from childhood till present, sheets of music and CDs from a time she loved to play and sing, the dinner set her and Brett had bought as a housewarming gift... It was all being carefully wrapped in bubble plastic and old newspapers. Stored away for a new life.

It could have been worse, she supposed. She could have been utterly alone, trapped in a city and a job without her close friends as they went on with their lives. Tessa had to remember she had actually gotten part of what she asked for.

And Steve wasn't _that_ bad-looking.

* * *

On the night before the moving company were going to take them away to the as of yet unexplored north, Tessa and Steve had been invited over to Kristine and Pete's for a moving-away party. Standing in Steve's second bedroom, the room almost completely bare except the unmade bed and suitcase propped up against the wall, Tessa chewed her lip.

She didn't know what to wear.

It was ridiculous and Steve would most likely laugh at the issue, but the truth was Tessa owned very little casual wear. In her years as a Homicide detective, she had rarely had use of casual skirts or fancy dresses, meaning her wardrobe consisted mostly of trouser suits and matching skirts for hot or feminine days. Of course, Tessa had jeans and sweaters that were practically years old, reminders of optimistic and young days when her days were police work and nights were dates. But it had been thrown in the garbage bin when she packed up her apartment.

Right now she cursed her decline to Tootsie's offer on taking a day off to go shopping. As Tessa had no idea what kind of society she was going to face up north, whether it was a new Oakdale or Sydney suburb (which she highly doubted), she really ought to have been for some final rounds to her favourite shops before leaving the city. There was no telling what shops they had up there.

Tessa looked at her watch. If she was really quick, she could make a quick sweep of one or two clothes store and get back to change before heading over to Kristine and Pete's. Steve could go ahead and she'd meet him there.

Picking up her handbag and keys, very conscious she was heading out it another of her sober trouser suits (no way she was wearing some of her older, less fashionable jeans out on town), Tessa went downstairs and found Steve in the kitchen doing some last-minute packing.

"I'm just going to head out for a little while," Tessa told him. "See you at Kristine and Pete's?"

"Sure," Steve said easily. "Where're you going?"

Tessa couldn't stop the blush on her face as she replied, "Shopping."

She wasn't about to tell him about her wardrobe problem and fortunately Steve didn't ask. He only nodded and Tessa left the house, picking up her phone to call Tootsie as she unlocked her car.

* * *

An hour and a half later and several frenzied visits to some of their favourite clothes stores, Tessa and Tootsie pulled up in front of Tessa's old block and got out of the car. Tootsie's eyes were twinkling in Tessa's direction with knowing secrecy as they made their way inside and up to the third floor, making Tessa blush heavily and walk a bit faster. Needless to say, Tootsie had talked her into visiting some _other_ stores as well despite Tessa's great reluctance. Not that anyone would ever know, least of all Steve!

Still hot-cheeked and fuming, Tessa rang the doorbell on Kristine's apartment and waited for the deadlock to turn before entering, Tootsie close on her heels.

"Tessa! You look smashing!" Kristine exclaimed as soon as the door closed, hugging her with a bit of unshed tears. It seemed someone was feeling a bit all over the place today. Tessa grinned. "I didn't know you owned clothes like that!"

Tessa looked sheepishly down on her snug, comfortable dark slim jeans and fancy short-sleeved blue floral tunic, completed with a simple woven brown waist belt. With her hair all curly and fluffy, new elaborate ear rings and long brown beaded necklace that hung over her bosom, Tessa felt spunky and chic. She also wore high heels to match the outfit. All in all, the shopping trip had taken at least five years off her age.

"I didn't until forty minutes ago," Tessa revealed lowly. "Had to call Tootsie and make her come with me. Someone had thrown away all my clothes!"

"Don't look at me," Kristine rebuffed, smirking. "You told me to. And I don't blame you. Some of that must've been from the Stone Age!"

"Don't remind me," Tessa huffed, looking around the apartment. It was just like hers, only the layout was slightly a reflected image. Everyone else was already here and Tessa met Steve's eyes in the kitchenette, obviously sizing her up. She felt her face grow hot.

"So when're you gonna move?" she asked Kristine casually as Tootsie made her way towards her fiancée, most likely to rescue him from Dee's no doubt exciting tale on something she and Fabian had done.

"Next week, maybe. The place we're buying isn't ready yet, so we're just waiting for the green light." Kristine stroked her belly lovingly and glanced at Pete who stood together with Steve.

Tessa wanted to tell her how lucky she was, but reigned it in. She didn't think Kristine would understand and she wasn't prepared to spill everything either. Instead they settled for talking about their respective houses and renovation as the evening started.

* * *

When Tessa got to Steve's house that night, giggling at something he had said but not exactly remembering what, she stopped inside the open kitchen/living room and sobered. Her head was only slightly fuzzy from the wine Tootsie had nearly literary poured down her throat, but her mind was strikingly clear as she surveyed the bare walls, marked cardboard boxes and scarce furniture.

"Can you believe it took you six years to finish the renovation?" she asked Steve, her voice sombre and reminiscing.

"Eight, actually," Steve said ruefully. "I started before you moved here, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'd forgotten." Tessa tilted her head and looked at him, taking in his wonderful ruffled state. Corduroy jeans and navy blue shirt, the top buttons open to reveal tanned skin and hint of dark hair. Steve really was handsome. "It seems I've forgotten quite a few things over the years," she added without explanation and withdrew her glance.

The room fell to silence, yet Tessa couldn't tell whether it was uncomfortable or not. It didn't feel like their usual bouts of silences and then again it didn't scare her. Apart from the mournful air surrounding them and the practically empty place glaring at them, it could almost be described as tranquil.

The past month had been marked by the many sudden transformations as their little group of friends came slowly but steadily to a crossroad and tonight had been the turning point. They had all said their goodbyes and started down different paths.

Ten years ago Tessa would have bawled her eyes out. Now she only felt empty. And she hated it. Homicide had screwed her up royally. She had become one of those cynical career women who had long since turned their back on love and adventures.

Tessa suddenly missed her old self, the emotional wreck that pulled whims out of a magic hat and drove everyone around her crazy. Sure, she'd been impulsive in the past month, but it was all due to Steve. Steve who pulled her out of misery and offered to help with her childhood dream, making her excited again, surprising her with all the little things and telling her so incredibly sweet things.

And why? Tessa still didn't know, nor did she understand, but she couldn't find the courage to ask. Too many heartbreaks in the past. If possible, she wanted to believe this marriage of theirs was going to work, even if it would only be a fancy, a folly like her blue straw hat with wisps of veil and little flowers.

For the first time in as long as she could remember, Tessa shed the tears she had held back, the sensation strange and shameful. She leaned back against the kitchen counter, face in her hands, trying her best to keep the hiccupping at bay.

Then Steve's arms were around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug and rubbing her back soothingly. Tessa crumbled into his embrace and sobbed.


	5. Five

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**FIVE**

Tessa woke to soft classical music and an incredible neck pain. She found herself cramped in the front seat of Steve's car, head lolling at an awkward angle against the window.

"Ugh," she groaned, stretching as far as the space allowed her. Steve grinned sideways, eyes trained on the road before him. Tessa saw the hint of soft hills and trees before turning towards him.

"Welcome to the world of the awake, sleepyhead. Slept well?" He obviously knew something she didn't and Tessa frowned.

"Kind of. What did I do?" At Steve's innocent expression, Tessa rolled her eyes. "I know I did something in my sleep, Hayden. Spit it out before I embarrass myself further." Steve chuckled.

"You talk in your sleep."

"I do not!"

"You do. You said something about coffee and buying it to me." He was pulling her leg, clearly, and Steve grinned as she swatted him mockingly. "Hey! Don't hit the driver!"

"You're incorrigible!" Tessa huffed, crossing her arms. "You could just have asked, you know. Be a bit nicer. I thought I'd snored or something like that."

"Afraid you might've revealed something in your sleep?" Steve teased her. That was so uncomfortably close to the truth Tessa didn't know what to say, so she quickly turned the track of the conversation.

"Where are we anyway? Can't see a diner pop up anytime soon."

"There's a small town up ahead. We've got about two hours left, I think. But seeing as we've driven for four and you've slept for two and I need a break, I thought we'd stop for a coffee."

Tessa instantly felt guilty for having nodded off and left Steve with the driving. "Sorry," she said. Steve shrugged.

"Don't be. Guys love to drive, you know." He winked at her and Tessa smiled before sighing as she tried stretching her neck joints. "You okay?"

"I think I slept at a bad angle," Tessa groaned. "And my butt is still asleep." She tried to wriggle it in her seat and found it quite unresponsive. "My neck's not pleased."

"Just let me have my coffee and I'll rub it for you," Steve offered, glancing at her before turning his attention to the wheel. Tessa smiled gratefully. She knew by personal experience how good his neck rubs were and would be out of her mind to refuse them.

"Sure."

They soon reached the little town Steve had spoken about and found a small diner near the centre market place. As Steve told the moving company guys to just go ahead and gave them the address, Tessa went inside and relished the cool shade.

It was a snug little diner with red leather seats and polished tables that had a sort of 60s style, but still keeping the air of country casualness. The diner was almost half full as it was closing in on lunch time and the patrons turned to look at her as the door bells rattled above.

Tessa felt like she was on display. The other patrons were obviously country people and seemed to recognise her fashion style (matted jeans and green short-sleeved shirt underneath a white cotton jacket) as something more centralized. But then Steve came through the door, dressed in jeans and T-shirt, and the spell was broken. He touched her elbow and they went to order before heading outside in the sun.

Tessa had long ago learned not to underestimate the country. After several cases taking her out of the familiar environment of Sydney's inner city suburbs, among them the Oakdale murders, she was staying the trigger on country society. The sandwiches they bought were delicious and the coffee freshly brewed and nothing like station coffee or internationalized Starbucks.

Sitting down on a patch of green grass in a very small park nearby, Tessa felt oddly at peace and was tempted to lie down and sunbathe, but she stayed the urge and instead just removed her jacket.

"This is nice," she told him honestly, closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her. "Is this how it's like in Hayfield?" Tessa knew very little about the place she had agreed to live in for the immediate future, apart from the things she had looked up and learned from Steve.

Situated in New England North West, Hayfield was a very small society to her standards (anything below 4,4 million was small), the town centre about the size of Oakdale. Steve said most people had cattle, although wheat and cotton was fairly well represented. There was a Bed & Breakfast, medical office, primary school, grocery, a few restaurants, a pub and a few other shops. No police station, though, as it had been closed down and moved to Gunnedah, about an hour north along highway 37. Crime was practically non-existent.

"Better," said Steve, leaning back on his elbows. "A bit bigger than this place and surrounded by farmland. There's some hills to the west and a river that runs down to Lake Goran. You won't believe the size of the sky..." Steve's soft voice drifted off and Tessa opened her eyes to find him staring up at the vast blue above them, far away in his childhood world.

He looked younger.

Unable to stop her smile and beating heart, Tessa balanced on one hand to put the other upon his. Steve drew slowly out of his reverie and squeezed it gently, eyes meeting hers as a welcome gust of wind streaked past them. Tessa realised they had been doing that a lot since Kristine and Pete's wedding. Holding hands, staring at each other, kissing...

"I could get used to this," Tessa breathed, not sure whether she spoke of the weather and calm or marriage to Steve. She still had no idea the feelings he harboured for her was anything but platonic and friendly, but she was starting to feel old emotions return to her. Yesterday proved that.

After her crying session they had talked a little about the new change, Tessa encouraged by the alcohol and raw emotions. She had voiced some of her fears about their friends and moving away, even touching in on some of her thoughts about their marriage and friendship. She hadn't dared ask him about his feelings; he had been so comforting and understanding Tessa hadn't wanted to break it by stumbling into something that might break her again.

Tessa drew out of her memories and into the warm sun and strong hand encompassing hers. She turned her hand palm-side up and entwined her fingers with his, slowly gauging Steve's reaction. He smiled. A wide, dimpled smile that made her heart leap.

Comfortable silence fell over them as they enjoyed the weather and let the food sink, Tessa giving in to the urge to lie down beside Steve, still holding his hand. His thumb stroked across her knuckles softly. Tessa might even have dared call it lovingly, but she pushed the thought away and just settled in the moment.

Tessa closed her eyes and didn't realise she had nodded off before a hand brushed away a lock of hair from her face, Steve's soft, deep voice murmuring to her.

"Tess?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a frown. The sun was still high, but the shade had moved and was now falling over them. She sat up, groaning as her neck still ached.

"How long was I out?" Tessa asked, eyes wide awake now.

"Not long," Steve said. "Some fifteen minutes maybe. I didn't exactly time you. Dad called, wondered where we were. I said we would be there in a couple of hours. Do you want to sleep more?"

"No, no. Sorry, I don't know why I'm nodding off all the time. Must be the air," she added, blushing slightly. _Or his safe presence. _

Steve grinned. "Plenty more of that where we're going. You're gonna sleep for a week." He looked just as relaxed and comfortable as earlier, possibly even a bit more. Though why, Tessa couldn't imagine. "Want me to rub that neck of yours before we take off?"

"Do you need to ask?" Tessa raised an eyebrow. Steve chuckled and gestured for her to sit in front of him. She complied dutifully and moaned as his expert fingers kneaded her sore muscles. "Oh. That feels sooo good. I can't believe it took me years to find out if the rumours were true."

"What rumours?" Steve asked curiously and Tessa could practically hear his grin stretch across his face. He loved making her admit things.

"Those about you being a god," Tessa replied smartly, breath hitching as he hit a very sore spot. "Ouchie."

"'Ouchie'?" Steve teased. "I thought only little kiddies used that word."

"Shut up, slave," Tessa groaned.

He laughed, the action sending rumbles down his chest, through the fabric of his T-shirt and down Tessa's spine. She shivered despite the warmth.

* * *

The white-painted two-story house was surrounded by yellow and green farmland belonging to the farm further down the dirt-trodden road. The house had been an addition as the elder generation moved out and the new took over the farm, and as the couple had died last year, the son couldn't leave it standing and decided to sell. But old or not, the years and weather had treated the house reasonably well.

A veranda stretched around the house from front to back, its slanting roof balancing on elegant white pillars matching the railing. The lush planted garden and backyard was only vaguely visible behind the large trees on either side of the house. A tool shed stood next to the trees, its white paint only slightly peeling off.

Tessa pulled up by the moving company truck on the wide front yard, cutting the engine and resting her hands on the wheel. Steve moved in the passenger seat, waking up after his little nap.

"We there?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and focussing. Then his face broke into a wide smile as a couple of people stepped down from the porch to greet them.

Quickly exiting the car, Steve moved towards his parents, hugging his mother first, father second. Tessa followed him, automatically locking the car even though it probably wasn't any point. Who would steal it in the middle of nowhere?

"Tessa!" Mary Hayden greeted her, smiling warmly. "When Steve told me you'd gone off and married, I couldn't believe it! He never even told me you were together. But that's men to you. They can't understand a mother needs to know these things."

Mary Hayden was a dark-haired, plump woman of about 5'6", only centimetres taller than Tessa and a head smaller than her husband, vibrant and full of life. Tom Hayden was easily the tallest in the group, just underneath 6' and well-honed after a lifetime of farm work. Though they were both in their early sixties and had more grey than dark hair, Mary and Tom kept up well. The mind and body of fifty-year-olds and wisdom of sixties, Steve used to say.

They hadn't met very often over the years apart from their odd visits to Sydney, but their forthcoming and welcoming attributes had always made Tessa feel welcomed and included, even just as Steve's friend and partner.

"You must tell me everything," Mary continued, leading Tessa towards the two men now standing on the porch supervising the moving company guys carrying boxes and furniture into the house. "One minute there's nothing and the next my firstborn's married, quitting his job _and_ moving home! You can't understand how surprised I was when he called. Oh, sorry for babbling, you must be tired after the ride!"

"It's fine, mum," Steve interrupted, grinning. It hit Tessa that there were none of the familiar furrows upon his face. It really did him good coming home. He was elated. "We stopped in Tiery Springs and had lunch. Wouldn't mind some supper, though." He winked good-humouredly and Mary laughed.

As the two of them continued to talk Tessa stepped up to the six foot tall father-in-law and shook his hand. "Welcome to the family, Tessa," Tom said, voice much deeper than Steve's, rumbling through the air. "Good ride?"

"It wasn't bad," Tessa agreed, smiling. According to Steve, his father had never been a man of many words. She could see where most of Steve's attributes came from. "I slept half of the way, though, so I missed out on the Hunter region. Have you been here long?"

"Since those moving guys came. Saw the truck as it passed. Reckoned someone might have to keep an eye on things until you came."

They exchanged small talk as they followed Mary and Steve round the porch and to the back, entering the lush garden. Tessa drifted off as she gazed around, surprised by the care and maintenance in which the flowers and plants had been treated with.

"I'm going to kill it within two weeks," Tessa mumbled next to Steve, who chuckled.

"Narr, you won't. I'll teach you all about it. Mum can probably help as well. She'd be delighted."

Tessa frowned. "Steve, this is a garden for old people and housewives who have nothing better to do."

"So?" he raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Is that what you think I'm going to be doing? Taking care of pot plants and whatnots while you work away the day?" She looked up at him, eyes narrowed, but before she got another say, Steve caught her hand and entwined it in his.

"I think you're going to do exactly what you want to do, Tessa. I'm not going to tell you what to do. All I want is for you to enjoy yourself and do something you like. I don't expect anything." His eyes bore into hers, earnest and with a hint of something more. Tessa found she couldn't stay mad at him, at least not in front of his parents. She sighed, letting the matter go.

"Sorry. I don't know why I'm so defensive." Steve squeezed her hand.

"You're out of your familiar environment, Tess. Everybody gets a bit defensive when they're feeling out of their depth." The calm Steve exuded swept over her, unclenching the sudden tension in her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm here."

'_Don't worry'. He's said that a lot lately. Maybe I have gotten a bit into old patterns after all, being so emotional that he feels the need to protect me. _

Tessa smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

"I'd have though Jimmy or Melissa would be around," Steve addressed his parents above Tessa's shoulder, his eyes twinkling.

It was Mary who replied, probably used to talk most as Tom just stood scrutinizing the house and the tool shed that was barely visible around the corner.

"They had to take care of the farm," Mary said. "You're a bit later than you said. They're out feeding the cows about now. You'll see them all tonight at dinner. You will be coming?" She looked at them both expectantly, hands on her hip as if just waiting to force them into coming if they declined. Tessa met Steve's grin and nodded, having heard his mum's cooking was Godsend.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," Steve replied simply. "We'll just get settled in and then come over." He started to pull Tessa towards the porch as his parents said goodbye and left around the corner. Left alone on the property of their new house, Tessa felt a bit more excited and nervous.

"Ready to see our house?" Steve asked her, hands still entwined. His thumb brushed across hers softly.

"Yes."

They opened the veranda door facing the garden and entered into what seemed to be the living room. It was large, much bigger than Tessa had expected. The walls were off-white and clean, recently repainted according to the previous owner. An old-fashioned, built-in fireplace with mantlepiece dominated the room opposite of them. Some of their furniture had already been carried in. Tessa's bookcases stood off to the corner and their sofas had been left on the middle of the floor, surrounded by brown cardboard boxes of different sizes.

An open doorway branched off into the slightly smaller kitchen, the cupboards and sink bearing signs of its age and the walls a hideous colour of dark red.

"Still thinking of redecorating the place?" Steve asked wryly, glancing at her.

"Yes!" they answered at the same time, grinning.

The owner had sent them pictures of the house before they bought it and Tessa had already decided the kitchen was going to be renovated along with the first floor bathroom. There was no way she would live in something like that. She still had some of her city girl needs left even if everything else was slowly being thrown out the window.

Heading back into the living room, they went around a bend next to the fireplace and came to a wide hallway, branching off into a washing room and the main entryway. They met up with one of the workers who nodded behind a box and disappeared into the kitchen. At the end of the hall was the stairs to the first floor, underneath it a storing cupboard much like Tessa had read about in the books about Harry Potter (a fact that amused Steve to no end).

The first floor held all three bedrooms and a decent-sized bathroom (this one horribly yellow and burning their eyes). Only boxes lined the walls of the rooms as neither of them had yet decided what went where. Steve's queen-sized bed was obviously going into the master bedroom and Tessa's smaller one into one of the others.

Neither of them had spoken about sleeping arrangements yet and they left the subject alone for the time being, instead busying themselves with helping the workmen and telling them what went where. Though Tessa couldn't help but wonder what the following night would bring.

* * *

Dinner was a big affair, Mary conjuring up a spicy and tasty roast beef from her delicious kitchen along with garden vegetables and potatoes. Steve's sister Melissa and her husband Jimmy with their two daughters Gabby and Paula came over and joined them. There was much talk and much laughter around the table, mostly centered around the core of the Hayden family, but Tessa didn't mind taking back seat and observe.

Steve had a great family; it was no wonder he missed home so much over the years. Though he was originally entitled to the run of the farm, he had given up that dream when he joined the cops and gone down the track to Homicide. Instead his sister had come back from the big town and settled down with her family, taking over the management. Apparently there was a second sister, but according to Mary, Trisha Hayden was a free spirit and had gone all over the place, never settling down. Now she was somewhere in Nepal watching tigers. A bit of a far cry from the Haydens Tessa knew.

Jimmy and Melissa were typical country folk, having met each other in Gunnedah at school and done some farm work elsewhere before they came here. However, Tessa could sense something was off with Jimmy and learned later in the evening that he'd originally come from Brisbane and had wanted to try something new. When he met Melissa he wanted to stay in the country and now couldn't imagine anything else.

Jimmy Dawkins was as tall as Steve with thick sandy hair and a forthcoming attitude, delighted to have another 'city person' to talk to and humour to boot. He had gained a bit of country jokes that everyone but Tessa seemed to understand, but she smiled nevertheless and decided she would have to ask Steve about it later.

Melissa had her mother's and Steve's smile, dark hair and big brown eyes. Her attitude was most similar to her mother, energetic and optimistic, mercilessly teasing her older brother about this and that. A typical younger sister, not that Tessa would know, of course, but that's the impression she had gotten.

Their two daughters, aged 5 and 7, loved living in the country very much. The most exciting thing they knew was when they were allowed to sit on the tractor as their parents fed the cows. Gabby, who was the oldest, couldn't stop talking about it to Tessa from her spot across the table. Paula was a bit more shy, but Tessa found she had the trademark Hayden smile once she came out of her shell.

After dinner and dessert, they all went into the lush garden, settling down on white-painted benches as the night crept over them. Tom had lit torches and combined with the porch lights, the orange-yellow glow set off a comfortable and easy atmosphere among the adults.

Tessa sat next to Steve, close enough to feel his heat as the air got colder. The climate was different on the inland than out on the coast. In the morning it could be as low as three degrees in spring and then rise to more than twenty-five during the day. Accustomed to the hot weather of Sydney, Tessa regretted not having brought an extra sweater.

Steve must have noticed her slight trembles because he shifted in his seat and drew her closer until she was spooned against his chest. Tessa found the sensation too enjoyable to pull away and instead settled against his shoulder.

Soon she was nearly nodding off, stuffed with roast and tired after a day of driving and moving. In the distance Tessa heard the Hayden-Dawkins family talk in low tones and felt Steve's chest vibrate when he spoke. It was comforting, soothing.

Safe.


	6. Six

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**SIX**

Tessa woke to bright sunlight and an unfamiliar warmth encasing her. She had obviously nodded off again. Had they wrapped a blanket around her and left her outside? She tried to sit up and found herself unable to. Something moved beside her and Tessa's eyes shot open.

The sunlight was clearly from the uncurtained windows opposite of her, which meant she was back in their house and in a bed. Actually Steve's bed. And he was sleeping right next to her, fully dressed upon the covers.

Sitting up with some difficulty (she had somehow made a big tangle of the blankets during the night), Tessa looked down on herself and saw she was still wearing the clothes from last night. Thank God. She didn't know what she'd have done if Steve had removed them. Not that she thought he would actually do that; he was too kind a soul for that. And a bit of a prude.

It buggered Tessa that she had once again slept soundly while Steve took care of all the "work". It must have been some trouble to get her into the car and home without her waking. Despite the situation, Tessa was impressed with his gentleness and patience.

_He's always so kind and patient with me. Whenever I wanted to jump into everything, he held me back without force, only using words to calm me.  
You sure he doesn't love you?_

Honestly, Tessa wasn't sure anymore. She knew they would have to talk about it sometime now that they were going to actually live together, but as she looked upon his peaceful, sleeping features, found it could wait a while longer.

Untangling herself carefully from the blankets, Tessa found her slippers already by the nightstand and put them on. She felt a swell of emotion as she stood and gazed at the wonderful man on the bed. She would have to find some way to repay him for all the sweet gestures, if only she could work out what.

For a slow start Tessa pulled her blankets across Steve's strong frame, tucking him in gently lest he wake up. Fortunately he was a heavy sleeper. Tessa stroked his morning stubble and retracted her hand almost immediately, standing and leaving the bedroom.

Her clothes were still packed in boxes, so it took some time before Tessa could pull out a new pair of jeans and green singlet with a striped short-sleeved shirt over it. Clean underwear was in another box along with her toiletries and Tessa managed to find a towel before stepping into the glaring yellow bathroom, squaring her shoulders as she stripped and turned on the shower.

Tessa exited the bathroom thirty minutes later, feeling awake and comfortable. The house was still empty and silent. She crossed the hallway into one of the smaller bedrooms where her boxes had been, crumbling the clothes from last night into a heap upon the floor until she could find the hamper. Seriously, even after all the cleaning they did yesterday, the house was a mess. They had the day (and week!) cut out for them.

Creeping down the slightly creaking stairs, Tessa went into the kitchen where the fridge had been stowed hazardously in a corner. Mary had insisted they bring food with them seeing as they hadn't been able to shop groceries yesterday and sure enough, the fridge was stuffed with leftovers, food, juice and milk. There was even a plate of sandwiches in there, the plastic snugly tucked around the edge.

Praising her mother-in-law into the skies, Tessa pulled the plate of sandwiches out of the fridge along with a carton of juice. There was no point trying to find a kettle in the current mess, so she would have to do without her morning tea. Finding glasses from an open box on the kitchen counter, Tessa brought it all out to the back porch.

Yesterday she had noticed a bench very similar to what Mary and Tom had in their garden, and there it was, pushed up against the white-painted wood of the house. Tessa sat down and soon she was happily munching away on a delicious roast beef sandwich, drinking orange juice and actually enjoying the sunny weather.

Half-way into her second sandwich, the door to the veranda opened and Steve stepped out with a sheepish smile on his lips. He had changed into jeans and dark T-shirt with an open shirt over it, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The morning stubble was still there and Tessa decided mornings suited him.

"Morning," she greeted cheerfully, grinning when Steve pretended to fend off her enthusiasm as he sat next to her. "I hope I didn't wake you. I was going to let you sleep in. Juice?"

"Thanks," Steve accepted the glass readily. "No, I didn't hear you at all. Dead to the world." His voice dropped lower in the mornings, Tessa noted. Of course she knew this, having awoken him more than once at night during their ten years partnership, but it seemed more vibrant now. "Sleep well?"

"Like the dead," Tessa blushed, hiding it by handing him the sandwich plate. "You could have just woken me up, you know. I don't want you tiring out your back carrying my dead weight around."

"But then I wouldn't have the joy of having you punch my face, would I?" Steve teased, eyes twinkling as Tessa coughed on her sandwich.

"I did what? You're kidding!" Her eyes swivelled around on him.

"Nope. Right on the nose. Apparently you don't like being carried around too long. You get fussy."

The blush covering her cheeks made Tessa want to sink into the ground and just die. Sure Brett had complained about her being restless in bed, but actually resorting to punching? It was too good to be true and yet it was.

She settled down against the back of the bench, pointedly turning her head away from Steve's silent laughter and soon silence fell over them. The morning was drowsy and bright, the birds starting to wake up and reminding her of how early she had gotten out of bed. Forget that, they were pointing out how early Steve had voluntarily gotten out of bed! If Tessa knew one thing, it was Steve loved his bed and sleep.

"Are you going to head over to the farm today?" Tessa asked him after several moments. "Jimmy mentioned it would be great if he had an extra hand."

Steve shrugged. "I don't think he meant today, or this week for that matter. He's got Melissa and Dad helping out. Besides, we've got a house to organise, don't we?" He winked and Tessa's face broke into a smile. "I thought once we got the basics done, we could head into town and buy some paint. I don't know what went on in those people's minds. I mean honestly: yellow!"

Tessa chuckled. "Probably thought they were being hip," she jested, crossing her ankles as she relaxed in her seat. "Sure, we can do that. But I think we'll have to go to Gunnedah for the new furnishing. Somehow I doubt we'll find that in Hayfield."

"You're probably right," Steve agreed before turning and smiling at her. "Though, I think the place has changed a bit since I grew up."

"For the better?"

"Not sure yet. We'll just have to find out."

* * *

Tucked between rolling hills and vast farmland, Hayfield seemed like a homestead in the distance with the lazy river running alongside it, but as the car came closer, Tessa saw the houses pop up by the second and the many streets branching off the main street. It was much bigger than Oakdale, if only by a handful more shops or so. As highway 37 to Gunnedah ran close to the town, the business was good and many day workers also enjoyed coming to town at nights and have a drink.

The B&B Steve had spoken of was situated near the edge of the town limits, back to the hills rising on the west side of the town and near the river. According to Steve, Hayfield was very similar to Oakdale as the place was a desired destination for the weekends and high season when people and backpackers came up from the cities to relax, take bush hikes, canoeing down the river to Lake Goran or farmstays.

The car slowed as it crossed the narrow bridge, the river underneath it lazily slapping the stones, then sped up as it reached the main street.

"Looks like the rush has started already," Steve commented as they passed the B&B where sleek sedans in strong and polished colours were rolled up in the driveway. Clearly not country cars. "Well, it's Friday," he added as if it explained everything. Remembering Oakdale, Tessa supposed it did.

They pulled up in front of a multitasking paint shop, stepping out of their conspicious sedan and locking it. Tessa stood uneasily next to the car as Steve stepped around and joined her on the elevated pavement.

"Do you wanna take a look around before we hit the shops?" asked Steve, squinting in the sunlight. Probably wished he'd brought a hat, Tessa thought wryly. Most of the locals seemed to be wearing those. She felt very out of place with her comfortable sneakers, clean jeans and sunglasses. She was most likely screaming 'city girl'.

"Sure," Tessa nodded. She might as well get used to the place and learn where things were. Steve took her hand as they went down the pavement and Tessa didn't mind. It was familiar. "I kind of imagined the place a bit different." Steve looked sideways at her for an explanation and Tessa elaborated, "It's bigger than I expected. More people. More shops. Not like..." she drifted off, but Steve understood. He grinned.

"Not every little town can compare to Oakdale," he teased. "New England's different than Blue Mountains. There's a whole lot more industry here than down there. A lot of the meat eksport from Australia is from this region. Not to mention the wheat."

Tessa frowned. "It's gonna take awhile to grasp the politics around here. And the local dress code," she added as her eyes caught on a couple of farmers loading groceries into the back of a lorry, dressed in dirty jeans, sturdy and muddy shoes, singlet tops and cowboy hats. Steve laughed.

"You'll get used to it," he told her confidently, squeezing her hand. "Clothes like that are more practical out here in the bush. There's no point running after rebellious calves in heels and suits. Besides," Steve gave her a quick look before grinning. "You're in a fair way to pass off as a local already."

The comment warmed her and eased a little of her fears. "Thanks to you," Tessa said, but left it at that. She wanted to fit in for Steve's sake, even if she still clutched some of her city girl indulgances close to her chest.

They passed a restaurant, souvenir shop and a general store selling equpiment and wear for farmers, hiking and fishing. The slightly dusty windows revealed a wide array of things Tessa had never seen and other things she, with a small amount of satisfaction, recognised. Steve commented on the many shops and who had owned them in his time, telling anecdotes of amusing and serious events.

It was easy to see how he enjoyed strolling down the street of his childhood town, occasionally greeting a few familiar faces staring at him in surprise. Tessa couldn't stop the smile splitting her face in two, her heart throbbing for his childlike enthusiasm and grin. The change had done him good. Steve looked wonderful, less stressed, less frowning. His dark hair was ruffled and there was a spring in his step as they crossed to the other side after passing a small apothecary and a grocery.

Tessa wondered if that's how he had been twenty years ago before he came to the city. A blue-eyed kid entering a new world, untainted by the horrors of society and wanting adventures. Not that Tessa really could picture Steve as the adventurer type. Something else must have played his cards. Diana perhaps?

"Steve Hayden. Well, I'd be damned. I heard your ugly mug was getting back into town, but I didn't believe it." A drawling bush accent drew Tessa out of her mind and towards a lean, muscular sandy-haired man leaning casually against the back of a lorry. The blue eyes in his sun-tanned face were teasing, his grin childish. Judging by his dress code of jeans and sleeveless shirt, Tessa thought he must be one of the locals.

Steve grinned as the man pushed himself off the lorry and sauntered towards them. "Chris Taylor, still here I see. I'd have thought you left this place years ago."

"Well, unlike some, Dad needed someone to take over the farm and now I'm here." The man, Chris Taylor, grinned as he shook Steve's hand. A very manly gesture and yet Tessa sensed the familiarity between them stretched further than that. "But mate, what're you doing here now after all these years? City life too much for you? Haven't decided to become like our weekend guests, have you?" He gave Tessa a curious glance, obviously fishing.

"Narr," Steve drawled, gripping Tessa's hand, giving her a grin. "I'm here for good now. Tess, this is Chris Taylor, an old friend of mine. We grew up together."

"And were the nuns's worst nightmare," Chris supplied mischievously, holding his hand out. "You must be his better half, I guess. Your mum told me you'd tied the knot," he explained to Steve, eyebrow raised in silent question. Steve only donned his Mona Lisa smile.

"Tessa," she introduced herself, feeling the strong grip around hers and the deep callouses from years of farming. She removed her sunglasses.

"Ah, you're a city girl!" Chris exclaimed, grinning. "Met Stevie down in Sydney did you? Had him whipped and housetrained? Can hardly recognise him!" Tessa chuckled. From the first impression, she decided she liked this old friend of Steve's. He was obviously easy and outgoing, not afraid to tease or welcome a stranger into the fold. Steve had told her people were like that in the country and yet she was still surprised every time it proved true.

"I was his partner, actually," Tessa said, smirking.

"Partner, eh? What in?"

"Homicide," she replied after a slight hesitation, feeling a mixture of soberness wash over her as the familiar ghosts escaped captivity followed by a strange sense of freedom. "We both quit some weeks ago." She shared a look with Steve that spoke volumes about the churning of emotions and Chris seemed to take up on it, quickly bringing the conversation on.

"So what're you gonna do now?" he asked curiously, stuffing his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"Jimmy probably wants an extra pair of hands at the farm," Steve answered unhurriedly, the ghosts gone from his handsome face, eyes twinkling. "Then we're just gonna enjoy life. Renovate the house. Do some hiking, fishing. You know, catch up." Tessa noticed how he had avoided saying anything directly about her and wondered not for the first time, what _was_ she going to do here?

"You've got your work cut out for you then," Chris teased. "Twenty years's a long time to catch up on."

"Yeah," Steve agreed.

"Well, I gotta get back to the farm. The missus won't be pleased if I'm late with the groceries." Chris winked and Steve laughed, making an off-handed comment on his old friend's marriage, honestly surprised but happy for him. "Let me know if you're in for a drink or company sometime. Real nice meeting you, Tessa. You'll love it here."

"It was nice meeting you too," Tessa grinned. "I'm sure I will." With a nod and a wave, the sandy-haired Chris jumped into his lorry and fired up its engine. As he drove off, Tessa turned and looked at Steve with a smile, squeezing his hand lovingly. "He's a charmer."

Steve chuckled, dimples showing. "He's been like that as long as I've known him. Seeing as he hasn't changed much, I wonder if he's kept up any of his...other traits."

"Did you really terrorize the nuns?" Tessa recalled short snippets in which Steve had revealed little things about his past. She had gathered he went to a Catholic school and guessed it had to be in Gunnedah or an equally large town. Or it was a boarding school.

"According to Sister Mary Claire, we were the worst she'd seen in years." He said it with a rueful grin and a mischievous tone. Tessa laughed.

"Boys will be boys, I guess."

"How would you know anything about that?" Steve arched an eyebrow, peering at her curiously. "To my knowledge, you went to a girl's high. Wouldn't be too many boys around there." Tessa smirked mysteriously, not answering. "No!" Steve exclaimed, shocked. "Don't tell me Ms Vance sneaked boys into her dormitory?"

Tessa grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Detective." Before he got a chance to reply, she set off down pavement and Steve had no choice but to follow, the grin etched to his face.

They passed another restaurant and several shops ranging from beauty parlour to bookshop, ran into a few other friendly faces and conversations before setting off to get something to eat. After a delicious meal at the local tavern, they stepped out into the sun again, the shade from the trees lining the street longer than when they came to town.

Tessa relished the glorious feeling of freedom that suddenly pulsed beneath her skin. The first meetings with this small community had gone by without a hitch, the weather was warm and pleasing, Steve's laugh was music to her ears, and for the first time she felt at ease with the situation. As if the first introduction as Steve's lawfully wedded wife had changed something in her, Tessa started to actually _feel_ like she was married. The wedding band was flittering in the sun and Steve's hand was warm around hers. Forgetting the time and place, Tessa stopped half-step and turned towards him. His eyes widened as she kissed him.

It was over nearly before it began, but the lingering effects were momentuous as her lips prickled in excitement and her neck tensed. Suddenly scared she had done something wrong, Tessa pulled away and forced herself to stare down at her nervous, twitching hands.

"Tess," Steve spoke softly. She looked up at him, surprised to see the gentle smile upon his face. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I do happen to enjoy it." He took her left hand, staring at the wedding ring on her third finger. A sad look crossed his face. "But if you don't-" He stopped, Tessa's hand upon his lips.

"Don't say it," Tessa breathed. "I don't regret anything. I just... I still feel like I pushed you into this. We haven't really talked about our feelings. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Steve took her hand from his face and planted a soft kiss upon her knuckles, smiling. "You're not. Remember Oakdale? You asked if you threatened me, I said no. It'd take a whole lot more to push me around than what you've done so far."

"Then why?" Tessa asked, confused. If she hadn't truly pushed him into marriage with his ex-partner and best friend just because she felt left behind, what had made him say yes to her proposal? Had she taken so completely wrong of him after all these years?

He looked at her, his eyes dark and indecipherable yet soft and earnest. "I don't want to scare you, Tess, but I do like you. A lot. And not just as a best friend. I didn't lie to Tootsie when I said things had been in the works for some time, at least not on my part." Tessa felt tears well up in her eyes and half-wished to put on her sunglasses again.

"Me neither," she said sincerely, gripping his hand tightly. "I like you too. And I do enjoy this, us, as well. I never imagined it, but I don't regret it. It does take a while to get used to, however. I've never done this before. You have and that makes me a little nervous."

Steve smiled, bringing a hand up to stroke away a stray tear Tessa didn't know had fallen. "Nothing stays the same, including marriage. Like I told you, being married to Diana doesn't even compare to being married to you. You're a lot more pleasing to the eye and a lot less nagging." The teasing in his voice was exaggerated and obvious, making Tessa chuckle.

"For now," Tessa teased. "I'll probably become like one of those middleaged, wrinkled, ugly country wives harassing her hubby for choosing the fishing over her."

"Narr," Steve grinned, caressing her cheek softly. He seemed to read the underlying insecurity about her looks and Tessa blushed at his next comment, "You'll be beautiful."

The heartwarming confidence sent a flutter into Tessa's stomach as the bedroom eyes stared down upon her, making her heart leap. For a moment it seemed their energies were being swept together again, pulsating and colouring the air. By now Tessa had completely forgotten where they were, lost in Steve's soft touch and daring stare.

Then her phone called.

Disappointment flashed across Steve's face before it quickly schooled into the perfect detached Detective Sergeant expression, out of place in the present surroundings. It took Tessa back to their common past when the pager was the enemy and a phone call meant the end of private life.

Automatically stepping away from each other, Tessa fished up the cell from her jeans and flipped it open.

"Tessa Vance—" she stopped and added before thinking, "Hayden." At her side, Steve's eyes widened again as the name change had never been discussed nor spoken of. He had believed she still used her maiden name. So did she. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Kristine." The familiar Melbourne accent drifted through Tessa's ear. "Changed your name have you? Well, it suits you." She could hear the surprise in her friend's voice and involuntarily smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," Tessa replied, slightly off-beat and not knowing what to say. Steve was still staring at her with a shocked expression. "How are you?" she fumbled dumbly.

Kristine sighed. "Happy once that baby gets out. Kept me awake all night with its kicking. Almost bruised Pete," she added teasingly as a male voice protested loudly in the background. Tessa smiled. "And how're you?" Kristine asked. "Settling in all right?"

"Some of the rooms needs a new paint so we're out shopping, but we've starting packing out some of our things." With the unresolved tension in her neck and flutter in her stomach, Tessa wasn't up to a lengthy conversation. Kristine seemed to notice and went on.

"Good luck with that. Anyway, there was a package delivered to you today and I realised I don't know your address! What kind of friend am I, huh?"

"Package? Who's it from?" Tessa frowned curiously. She had made sure the proper channels and people had gotten her address change and the postal service was supposed to forward items to her old address to the new one. She must have missed someone.

"It doesn't say. It's just an ordinary brown envelope thing addressed to you. Maybe a DVD or book inside? Do you want me to check it out?" Something all cops had learned over their careers was that hate mail and silent messages on the answering machine was part of the job. Occasionally some of them had received nasty things in the mail, but nothing too serious.

"Narr, it's probably nothing," Tessa said, shrugging even though Kristine couldn't see it. "When I think about it, Guy was supposed to mail me a book belonging to mum. He must've forgotten I've moved. I'll text you the address later. I've got it on my mobile; sadly not in my head."

Kristine chuckled. "It's hard being a newlywed," she teased. "All these other things going on. Well, Pete says hello. Good luck on the shopping, stay clear of anything purple."

Tessa chuckled, "Will do. Talk to you later. Bye." As she cut the connection, Tessa turned back and faced Steve, offering a smile. "Sorry about that." Steve shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"No worries. Although I must say I'm disappointed you don't remember a simple address like ours," he grinned. Tessa huffed, swatting him mockingly. "So how's Kristine and Pete?"

"They're good. Baby keeping them awake." Shifting on her feet, Tessa felt once more the tension and flutters threatening to burst through her belly button. She looked at Steve nervously, the previous excitement forgotten once the reminders of old habits separated them.

Sensing this, Steve took her hand and pulled her into a hug. Tessa leaned against his shoulder gratefully. Once he pulled back a little, she tilted her head backwards to gaze into his gentle eyes. An unspoken understanding passed between them.

"Ready to give this another go?" Steve murmured.

There was no doubt in her heart.

"Yes."

Breath caught in her throat, Tessa tip-toed and closed the short gap between them, finding his lips just as sweet and soft as before. After a long moment that ended all too soon, they stood staring at each other, dumb smiles upon their faces.

"So..." Steve started, grinning. "Paint?"


	7. Seven

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**SEVEN**

By the fourth day in their new house Tessa and Steve had settled into an easy routine. They got up in the morning and had breakfast together before starting on furnishing the bedrooms and living room, as well as dismantling the kitchen and the upstairs bathroom. If there was time, they did some painting before heading over to Steve's parents for dinner and long nights talking. Then they headed home, each to their own bed (Tessa insisted on taking the smaller bedroom containing her bed, both agreeing to take it slow) and went to sleep.

Despite the kitchen and first floor bathroom being under slow renovation, the rest of the house had undergone a rapid transformation from the bare and cold air to a more homey atmosphere.

The master bedroom had been painted in soft white and brown hues, new curtains and a brown knitted bedspread (housewarming gift from Mary) adding a perfect touch next to the old-fashioned dark polished wardrobe the previous owner had left behind. Rugs had been laid out as the floor could be quite cool in the mornings and nights.

The hallways were still bare on both floors, but Tessa was planning to hang up a few simple paintings and photos to add some personal touch.

One of the smaller bedrooms now contained her bed and old wardrobe, the soft blue walls supplementing the white wood and stylistic curtains. A dressing table had been pushed close to the door underneath a mirror and above her bed were two simple shelves supporting a few trinkets and books. The rest of her books had been added to the bookcases in the living room.

Tessa's favourite room had quickly become the living room. With the old-fashioned open fireplace it had already ensnared her, but with the bookcases flanking out from it, filled to the brim with books, CDs, DVDs, and Tessa's precious stacks of sheet music and records, and her couch pulled up in front of it, Tessa had fallen in love all over again. The rest of the room was dedicated to the TV set and Steve's couches, as well as a low coffee table. Only one spot along the wall had been left bare on Steve's mysterious instructions; Tessa had pestered him about it, but he wouldn't budge.

Dressed in an old shirt of Steve's and old jeans covered in dried paint spots, Tessa wiped hair away from her forehead with the back of her hand, frustrated when the blonde curls wouldn't stay back. The temperature was hot today and her skin clammy. Closing in on December, this wasn't too surprising, but annoying nonetheless.

"Steve!" she called through the house, paint brush resting above the tin.

"Yeah?" Steve called back from across the hallways, currently upstairs painting the bathroom.

"Is there any paint left? I'm running out!"

"Check the cupboard under the stairs! I think there's a can left!"

Tessa stood, leaving the brush balancing on the paint tin, and went into the hallway, carefully wiping her hands off on her worn jeans. Painting was a messy business. Luckily, due to Steve's ongoing renovation of his old house, they both had practice. She opened the cupboard and peered inside the dark, cramped space. Sure enough, there was one bucket left.

"Did you find it?" Steve's footsteps trodded down the staircase, the man himself coming into view around the bend. He too was dressed in old, paint-covered clothes, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth. And he had the cutest paint spot on his face. Tessa chuckled. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"You know you're supposed to paint with your brush and not your cheek, Hayden?" Tessa set the paint tin by the lowest step and took the cloth from his hands, starting to wipe away the offending mark. Unfortunately, it was half dried and didn't come off easily. "What'd you do anyway? Stick your head in the bucket? If it's a beauty mark, you've sort of missed the point."

Steve grinned, hands at his side as he stood back and let Tessa do the work. "Depends. Does it make me more handsome?" he teased. Tessa rolled her eyes, the banter starting to become familiar and yet enthralling still the same.

The last few days had been wonderful. After the tentative admission of feelings on both sides, they decided to just take things slow and let what happen happen. So far that involved a couple of soft, warm kisses and hugs, not to mention snuggling close in his parents' backyard after supper when the cool night set in.

Standing back as if taking Steve's question into serious consideration, Tessa frowned and bit her lip as if in deep thought. "I dunno. Not exactly your colour." She paused for effect, winking as the grin spread across her face. "But I guess it's not all that bad."

"Ah, so you admit it," Steve said. "You find me irresistible!" Tessa balled the cloth in her hand and made a mock swipe at Steve's nose, laughing before stroking his smooth cheek lovingly.

"Irresistible and damn annoying." They fell silent, the smiles still upon their faces, the air filling with the inexplainable thickness that had started to grow between them. Tessa cleared her throat and pulled away her hand, reaching down to pick up the bucket of paint.

However, Steve's hand on her elbow stopped her and she looked up into his dark, warm eyes.

"You wanna go out to eat tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," Tessa replied. "Won't that upset your mum, though? She was going to make pasta."

"Narr, she won't be. Besides, which mother cannot forgive a son who wants to take his wife out on a date?" Steve grinned, causing Tessa to arch her eyebrows.

"A date?" she clairified, obviously surprised. They had had working dinners and friendly pub visits, but never dates. Tessa couldn't, in fact, remember the last time she had been on a date. It had to be the time she was stood up and didn't feel sorry about it either. She hadn't been interested in anything serious at the time.

Steve nodded in affirmation. "Yep. A date. We sort of jumped the gun and landed us in this without actually going through the whole dating process. Not that I'd complain about that; it's very stressful." Tessa couldn't agree more on that particular sentiment. "And I want to take you out on the town, show you what it's like at nights."

"Oh," Tessa said pertubed, then beamed. "I'd love to. Might have to dig really deep into my closet to find anything decent to wear, but sure. It'd be fun." Her stomach fluttered as Steve's dimples flashed at her and Tessa squeezed his hand.

* * *

Standing back to admire her work, Tessa put the paint roller in its case and surveyed the room around her. Stripped of its old furnishings and cupboards, the kitchen had a more open and empty nakedness to it. The new coat of paint (a tasteful creamy white over patterned wallpaper) made the room seem bigger than in its previous dark red and flowery walls. The parguet floor had stayed, but the ceiling had also been painted the same colour as the walls. Only the enamelled wooden lists added colour and identity so far. They had ordered the new kitchen furnishing through the paint shop and it was scheduled to arrive in a few days. Tessa looked forward to once it was finally done. Except the part where she would miss Mary Hayden's wonderful cooking.

Gathering the paint equipment in her hands, Tessa brought it into the washing room/bathroom down on the ground floor. It had originally been a second bathroom, but with the lack of somewhere to store the washing machine and drying tumbler, it had been converted. Though while they renovated the upstairs bathroom, this room was multitasking.

She washed the paint roller and brushes in the sink and then left them in a glass of white spirit to stew. Everything then went into the storing cupboard under the stairs. Tessa sighed once the door was closed.

"Done?" Steve asked, suddenly appearing at her side. Tessa startled, jumping nearly three feet in the air.

"Christ! You scared me!"

"Sorry," Steve smiled sheepishly, stepping down the last step with brushes and paint tin in his hands. Tessa squared her shoulders and breathed, calming her sudden rushing heart.

"Yeah. It's looking good." Tessa noted the items in his arms and gestured to them. "You as well?"

Steve put the paint can by the cupboard door and started down towards the bathroom, Tessa following close on his heels. "Last stroke just now. You'd be surprised how the room changed with just a bit of paint!" Tessa smiled, understanding his enthusiasm too well.

"Same here. Can't wait until the kitchen's been installed. Then again, I can. It would have to mean I've actually got to cook," Tessa huffed, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorway. Steve rinsed the brushes and chuckled.

"Still haven't gotten past the soup stage, eh?" he teased, smirking at Tessa's indignant glower. "Well, I'm not mum's Golden Boy for nothing. Trisha was never interested and Melissa was way too busy with boys, so I was the only one left to learn all her secret receipes."

"Everyone?" Tessa raised an eyebrow, lips puckered in a frown.

"Well, no," Steve admitted ruefully. "But I can make a decent steak. And her meat broth."

"Ooo, meat broth!" Tessa cheered. "Okay, you're offical Chef of the House. I won't even step close to the kitchen, you can have it all to yourself." Not exactly true as Tessa had suddenly gotten an idea on how to impress Steve. It would involve some time and patience, and a bit of outside expert help, but if she nailed it, he'd certainly love her.

That thought made her blush. Fortunately, Steve didn't notice as he was busily putting away the paint brushes in the cupboard. Tessa pushed away from the wall and wandered towards the stairs.

"Do you mind if I take the bathroom first?" she asked him. After hours of work during a relatively hot spring, she was in desperate need of a shower. Tessa was sure she was positively reeking.

Steve shook his head. "Go right ahead. I'm gonna head out to the shed with the paint and start organising things there." Suddenly grinning mischievously, he stepped close and before Tessa knew it, something wet hit her face. Her eyes widened once she realised he held a lone paint brush in his hand, the paint still wet on it.

"Steve!" Tessa exclaimed, glaring at him, hastily wiping at her nose and consequently smearing the paint all over her face.

"What?" Steve quipped innocently. "You said you were going to take a shower. A spot more doesn't matter, does it? Besides, now you're looking immensely cute. Like a koala."

Before Tessa could think twice, she had thrown herself at him and brought them both to the ground, struggling for the brush and splattering paint all over themselves and the hallway. Steve was laughing, his baritone rumbles breaking the air and soon Tessa heard her own giggling join him, the struggle continuing until their position forced them to stop. Spooned between the wall, the floor and Steve's weight, Tessa was breathing heavily, not able to contain her laughter at the various creamy white spots now covering Steve's tanned, grinning face.

"You cheat," Tessa accused him, referring to the nimble hand grasping both of hers in an iron-grip. The brush was in his free hand, dancing as Steve highly enjoyed the present situation.

"Now now, don't be a sore loser," Steve teased her, promptly stroking the brush over her face. "You're in need of a make-over, city girl. That make-up's not enough for you out here in the country." Her skin twitched as he smeared more paint over her forehead and nose, and Tessa became suddenly aware of their position, the vulnerability of which she was faced with, the dark eyes tracing the pattern the brush left. The laugh left her, replaced by an intense shiver running up and down her spine.

Steve stopped, the brush pausing over her left cheek, still and unmoving as his prescence loomed over her. Tessa licked her lips, an action not gone by unnoticed. Her tongue was soon replaced by his insisting, incredibly soft lips and she forgot everything about paint all over her face and lost herself in the warmth wrapping itself around her.

It was nothing like their previous kisses. This was different, driven by something else than sweetness and affection. Like something had been released from a cage of dark pent-up emotion, they danced and fought, Tessa's hands wounding up around his neck as Steve's caressed the back of her neck and braced his weight against the floor beside her. It was like nothing and everything Tessa had experienced before. And yet it frightened her.

Ending the kiss by gently rolling, landing her on top of him, Tessa withdrew and stared into Steve's dark eyes. She was not as surprised by the emotions swirling in those dark orbs than by Steve actually letting his feelings onto his usually schooled expression. He seemed to realise it as well and the next moment he looked like himself again.

Silent, Tessa rolled off him and sat up, face in her hands as she suddenly felt tears flood her eyes. Steve didn't move for a long time.

But then he sat up as well and drew her into a tight hug. Ashamed and embarrassed, Tessa leaned into the crook of his neck once she realised he didn't let go when she tried to pull away, and tried to stop the flow.

"I'm sorry," Tessa mumbled thickly. "I'm being a crybaby again. I'm not handling this well."

"Shh, it's okay," Steve told her, his voice calm and soothing. Tessa imagined he must be royally disappointed in her and was probably just forcing himself to comfort her. She tried to pull away again, but Steve held her back firmly, embracing her tighter. "It's okay, Tess. I'm not angry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No!" Tessa hurried to pull back and gaze into his tense eyes. "I wasn't... Maybe a little, but it wasn't because of you. You don't scare me, Steve. You could never do that." Some of the tension seemed to leave his eyes and Steve smiled softly.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do if you couldn't stand me or started to hate me."

"I'd never do that," Tessa assured him, cupping his cheek in her hand. "You're too sweet for me. The only one scaring me is me. I didn't know I was capable of this. I'm so used to us being just friends and partners, it's sort of strange suddenly...rolling on the floor snogging." Steve grinned at the admission and Tessa felt her cheeks heat. "It's not that I don't enjoy it," she continued. "I'm just scared of doing something wrong and push you away. I don't want to lose you." The confession made her eyes well up in more tears. Steve stroked her cheek lovingly, his eyes soft and gentle.

"You won't lose me, Tessa," Steve murmured. He held up his left hand, the wedding ring catching the light of the last sunrays of the day. "See this? I made a promise to stay by you whatever happens. I can't guarantee we won't have fights or the like—our personalities are just like that, not that it's something bad!—but I'll always be back 'cos I'm here for as long as you want me."

Tessa smiled through her years. She had never pictured Steve as the romantic kind of guy. The comforter and gentle friend, yes, but not the mushy romantic. She guessed even he had his moments.

Not finding words to make her reply worthy his statement and assurance, Tessa just tilted her head and kissed him. Long, soft, pouring every emotion filling her at the moment into it: gratitude, fright, excitement, love...

Steve smiled when she pulled back, eyes hopeful and vibrant with life again.

"You better prepare for a long haul, then," Tessa told him, smirking. "'Cos I made a promise too."

* * *

The night was cool and calm, the darkness buzzing with life even though most of the human population had gone to bed in preparation for an early morning on the farm. Strolling leisurely along the dirt-trodden road, Tessa wrapped an arm around Steve's waist, his arm slung snugly around her shoulder.

The dinner date with following visit to the local pub had been funny and sweet, the surroundings offering a wide spread of topics for conversation as well as observations. Though the pub hadn't been crowded as it was merely Tuesday night, the foreign atmosphere had nevertheless been welcome and enjoyable, Tessa finding no lack of amusement in the meeting with some of Steve's old friends and other locals.

Chris Taylor had been allowed to intrude on their date—mostly because it was practically impossible to keep things completely private in the country, according to Steve—and told her stories of his and Steve's escapades in boarding school and childhood. Most of them were evidently intent on embarassing Steve and it worked to a certain degree, but Steve had always been good at masking his emotions. And yet that little fact hadn't bothered Tessa as most of the time Steve let his emotions filter through his mask and be shown for the entire world to see.

Once again she didn't regret her decision about moving to his hometown. Just to see the change from serious Detective Sergeant that had seen too much of the world to have any ray of hope left, to the carefree and energetic country boy believing nearly anything was possible as long as the sky was bigger and bluer than anyone had seen, Tessa decided everything so far had been worthwhile. Her sceptisism of quitting Homicide, moving away from her childhood home and friends—it was nearly all forgotten as she settled into the small community with Steve at her side, grinning and holding her hand underneath the table.

"What're you smiling about?" Steve's low whisper into her ear made Tessa draw out of her mind and back onto the road. They had opted to walk to and fro town, leaving the car at home. Tessa grinned, leaning into his shoulder comfortably.

"You, us, this night..." Tessa drifted off, gazing up at the dark sky where stars were twinkling brightly. She stopped in the middle of the road and stared, breath caught in her throat. There were millions up there. So many stars. She had never imagined. The lights of Sydney made it impossible to see them far up there on the vast darkness, but here...

"It's beautiful," Steve said, arm loose around her shoulders as Tessa twirled excitingly, her skirt dancing around her knees. He looked at her, his frame barely visible in the night, but Tessa felt his eyes on her and grinned.

"You were right," she breathed. "There are more stars in the country. I didn't believe you, but now..." Tessa drifted off, noticing his smile as he leaned closer. "I'm starting to understand that dream of yours. The one about the homestead and not a single person for miles. You really missed home that much." It was a statement, not a question, and Tessa hugged him tightly to her, heart throbbing for the gentle soul in front of her that had been tainted by the city and society's worst darkness.

"Hey," Steve murmured, "You're not gonna cry again, are you?" He was teasing her and Tessa shook her head, smiling. "Do you regret leaving Sydney?"

Tessa hesitated only a second, then spoke warmly, "No. A little. Our friends are still there, but... We're here now. You're making true on your dream about a home in the country. I just realised I never had any dreams. It's obvious for your part, seeing as you left this place for its stark opposite. I grew up in Sydney, I had nothing to wish for. Or at least, what I dreamt for wasn't possible to bring back."

"Your dad?" Steve asked and Tessa nodded, throat constricting.

"I miss him. And mum too. He was always busy with work, but when he got time he devoted it fully to me and mum. I think he always regretted choosing Homicide, but could never bring himself to quit. He would have been happy to see I've left that behind. And he'd have loved meeting you."

Steve hugged her tightly as tears slipped down her cheeks, but the mourning had long since passed and these were only reminders of the peace Tessa had settled with herself.

"Wanna go home?" he asked after a while when Tessa's tears had dwindled and she pulled back to peer at him. Tessa nodded, smiling at him.

"Yeah. Home."


	8. Eight

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**EIGHT**

Wrapped up in a quilt in front of the cold fireplace, Tessa turned the worn pages of her book and let herself be engrossed by the faraway and enchanting world. She had no sense of time as the characters swept across the pages and dragged her along on wild chases after Horcruxes and swords.

Whoever said Harry Potter was a child's fancy was quite overrated and clearly not imaginative enough. Anyone had a child inside that just longed to be let loose to play. Those who didn't was sadly missing out on a wonderful essence of life. Tessa was happy Bridget talked her into reading the series. After reading it for her kids, Bridget realised it was a great way to relieve stress and escape reality for a while and quickly convinced Tessa—resident workaholic at the time—to try it. And now Tessa was hooked as well.

Just as the Golden Trio came to another stomach-dropping obstacle, the phone rang.

Annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of her book, Tessa sank further into her couch and tried to ignore the sound. Only when she realised it came from the house telephone and not her mobile, she laid the book away with a great heaving sigh. The line had been installed the two weeks ago, during their first week, and it were really only the Hayden and Dawkins family, as well as some other locals, who called. Their city friends still used the cell as the quickest way to get in touch.

Rising from the couch, Tessa went into the hallway where the wireless hung on the wall above the polished chest of drawers containing their outer wear. She reached it just before the answering machine turned on.

"Vance-Hayden," Tessa replied automatically, the surname rolling off her tongue more easily now that she'd used it for the past three weeks. And was consequently reminded she needed to change her driver's liscence and credit card.

"Hello Tessa, it's Mary," spoke the woman in the other end warmly. "How're you holding up? Steve back yet?"

"Hi. No, he's not due back until tonight. At least that's what he told me before he left," Tessa added wryly, walking back to the living room. Mary chuckled knowingly.

"Then I don't think you should expect him back too soon," Mary said. "When it comes to fishing and cricket, women always come second in a man's mind." Tessa grinned, sharing the sentiment. "Did you have any plans for dinner?"

Tessa thought ruefully of the noodles sitting on the kitchen bench and replied, "Not really. I was gonna wait and see if Steve turned up. If not, just make something light." She knew what Mary wanted to say and it didn't take long before the prediction came true.

"Then you're coming over here for dinner, dear. I'm making meat broth and I've got more than enough for a whole battalion." The offer was too delicious to refuse, even if Harry Potter was just waiting for her to continue the read.

"I'd love to. Maybe we could do that other thing too? I'd like to surprise Steve when he gets back." Mary laughed, agreeing readily. "I'll be there soon, is that all right?"

"You're part of the family now, Tessa, of course it's all right! And with the men out of the way, I'd love to spend more time with my daughter-in-law. You still haven't told me the entire story, you know."

Tessa smiled ruefully, knowing perfectly well the story wasn't easy to tell as she and Steve had just jumped into a marriage. They hadn't even had a proper wedding night yet, although the tension had certainly been there over the past few weeks after the paint brush incident. It was practically stiffling to just be near each other, but Tessa kept her distance, still slowly coming to grips about the whole ordeal. And Steve was his usual patient self, offering kisses and snuggling that didn't lead to something else, dragging her out of the house to do this and that, always keeping her busy.

This was in fact the first day since they moved in that Tessa had had time to sit down and enjoy the silence, Steve heading out with the men to do some fishing. The house had been renovated in record time and though some things were still packed in boxes up in the third bedroom, Tessa felt they were closer to a home now than before. The kitchen was lovely with its new furnishing and the bathroom a haven after its previous state.

"I tell you," Tessa promised into the phone. "I'll just wrap things up here and then I'm coming over."

"Looking forward to it. Bye," Mary spoke warmly and Tessa cut the connection after a brief goodbye.

Sending the Harry Potter book a mournful look, Tessa folded the quilt and laid it upon the couch, wandering back to the hallway and the notepad lying next to the answering machine. She scrawled a quick note in case Steve got home before she did, fetched her cell phone and keys, and then left the house.

It wasn't too far to the Hayden farm and Tessa was feeling restless now that she came outside, so she opted to walk. The weather was quite warm as well—though the house had been chilly inside—and dressed in skirt and short-sleeved top, Tessa quickly strolled down the driveway to the dirt road cleaving the vast farmland in half.

* * *

After long hours on the Hayden farm with her delightful mother-in-law spent cooking, baking and looking at Steve's cute baby pictures, Tessa set off back towards the house.

She truly enjoyed being with Steve's family. Mary was enlightened and full of life, always getting her hands into something or the other, never resting completely. Her husband Tom was clearly the opposite, calm and reasonable, never speaking too much or too little. He was calculated and quite down to earth. More so than Steve, who had much of his father but also his mother in him.

Tessa had also finally revealed some of the true story about her and Steve's relationship to Mary, and been pleased to find her mother-in-law understanding and welcoming. She had revealed to Tessa the whole thing had made her a bit nonplussed, but had seen how they acted around each other and how much in love they were, so she didn't worry.

'_I know my son, Tessa, and he's head over heels,' _Mary had said. '_It wasn't like that with Diana. Sure, they were young and in love, but sadly not meant to last. Diana couldn't handle the pressure of being a PC's wife. But you and Steve have been together for the past ten years, you've faced a lot of things together. Maybe you haven't been romantically involved but romance is only one half of love. Deep friendship is the other. I can tell you've got that. And Steve's always spoken very warmly of you. Poor son, he was so distraught those times you were hurt.'_

It surprised Tessa hearing this from someone else when neither of them had actually spoken the words of love to each other. But it felt liberating to have finally pushed some of the weight off her shoulders and come clean. And Tessa had to grin when she thought of how Mary told her to give Steve a good whipping if he didn't come clean as well.

Thorougly enjoying the cooling temperature, the leisurely walk, stuffed on meat broth and with the plastic tin in her hand, Tessa didn't even blink when blinding car lights hit her frame from behind. She just automatically moved closer to the edge of the road, used to lorries driving back and forth along the road between farms.

But when the screeching became louder and the ground vibrated with the force of horsepower hurtling down the road, Tessa turned curiously and found herself immediately blinded by the long-distance front lights glaring from twenty feet away. Instinct made her jerk back and already balancing on the edge of the road, she tripped and fell backwards into the trench.

With a sickening crack, she hit something hard and was swept away into a bleak nothingness.

* * *

"—that bloody prick! Why didn't he look where he was driving?" Steve's voice shot through the fogginess clouding Tessa's mind.

"—calm down, Steve. She's gonna be fine." A feminine voice. Not Mary's, nor Melissa's. Who could it be? Tessa tried to move and found her body too heavy, so she just opened her eyes.

Three people were standing around her in a room she recognised as the master bedroom. Steve's lean frame pacing restlessly next to his father, who stood silently regarding the scene. A dark-haired, bespetacled woman was sitting on the edge of the bed Tessa was lying on, turning her head just as Tessa looked at her.

"Oh, you're awake!" the unknown woman exclaimed, smiling. Steve heard and quickly moved close, his dark eyes frowning and worried.

"Tess," he said. "How're you feeling?"

That was a very good question. How did she feel? Awful. What had happened? She vaguely remembered eating meat broth and watching naked kiddie pictures. Why was she in Steve's bed?

"Not too good," Tessa mumbled, trying to raise an arm to remove the thing covering her right eyebrow and obstructing her eye sight.

"I wouldn't do that," the woman spoke. "You hit your head a little bit. Do you remember?"

"There were lights," Tessa mused, screwing up her eyes in thought. "Lights and the ground shaking. Something about a trench. Did I trip?" Steve gripped her hand and Tessa tried to squeeze it back. It was less than a tight grip and more like a ghostly touch.

"What day is it today?" Steve asked seriously. Tessa frowned.

"Wednesday. Why? Getting a bad memory already, Steve?" she teased, smiling weakly. Steve grinned, sighing in obvious relief.

"Not a concussion then," Steve told the woman on the edge of the bed.

"Which I already told you, Steve." The woman smirked, eyes winking at him. Then she looked at Tessa. "You're going to be just fine, Tessa. You had a little fall and hurt your head, but some rest and fluids should be enough to get you on your feet again." She stood and addressed Steve again. "Call me if there's any change." Steve thanked her and she left the room.

"I'll just head home then," Tom said quietly from his position by the door. "Your mum probably wonders where I've gotten to. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Tell Mum not to worry. I'll call tomorrow." Steve returned to the bed and Tessa's hand after seeing his dad out, clasping it gently as he heaved a great sigh and then smiled. "You really had me worried, Tess."

"What _did_ happen?" Tessa asked, too tired to move and already threatening to nod off. "All I have is vague pictures and sounds..."

A dark look crossed Steve's face. "Some lunatic was speeding too fast. Didn't stop either, just drove on. Reckon it might be one of the kids in town. They're always off driving like crazy on these roads. I'm gonna head in and hear around tomorrow."

"You quit the job, Steve," Tessa reminded him. "No more door to door inquiries or threatening young school kids out of bad habits. Let it be." It was clear by Steve's continuing dark look he didn't like that idea very much.

"But you could have been seriously hurt, Tess!" Steve protested, his grip tightening around her hand.

"Could have, yes, but I'm not. You heard that woman...who is she anyway? I don't think I've met her."

"Dr Shannon MacBrydie, resident GP. Another childhood friend of mind. It's actually her husband we bought this house from. I got Dad to run over to their farm while I carried you home."

"You saw the accident?" Tessa asked, eyes drooping low, head throbbing. Steve's face turned gentler when he noticed and the dark look vanished.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Dad and I were just coming back. Scared the hell out of me. Looked like you'd been hit by the lorry." The hurting look upon his features made Tessa's heart reach out to him and she mustered enough will power to entwine her fingers in his.

"I'm okay now. Or I will be once I get some sleep. Oh, and I need to use the loo. Help me? I don't think I can stand on my own." She was too tired to blush and Steve too shaken up to joke about it. He nodded and reached underneath her shoulders, gently pulling her up from the mattress.

Leaning heavily on his side, Tessa got into the bathroom and Steve left her once he was certain she wasn't going to fall over and hurt herself again. The sentiment was heartwarming and Tessa smiled as she did what she needed to do and called on him when she was finished. Steve got her back into the master bedroom and Tessa didn't find any strength to protest, letting him settle her on the bed before standing back.

"Um..." Tessa started slowly. "Can you find my PJs? I don't wanna sleep in these dirty clothes." She gestured to the muddy skirt and top once a lovely white and pale blue, now brown and ugly.

"Sure," Steve nodded and disappeared down the hallway, returning a little while later with her singlet top and shorts. Tessa started the delicate process of removing her clothes, much too worn out to be modest about it in Steve's presence (even if he respectively turned his back to her), and slipped into the night wear, leaving the dirty clothes on the floor.

"I'll put these in the machine," Steve said and picked up the clothes. Tessa put a hand upon his as he straightened.

"Thanks. For, you know," Tessa said. Steve returned her smile. "Um...Do you mind sleeping here tonight? I don't want to be alone." The silence almost made Tessa sure he was going to decline, but it had to be the surprise because he squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Sure."

Tessa nodded gratefully and lay back slowly, mindful of her throbbing head.

She closed her eyes and dozed, vaguely hearing Steve leave and going downstairs, then the toilet was flushing and he came back, closing the door. His footsteps were gentle across the floor and the bed drooped with his weight as he sat and undressed.

Then the covers were pulled away as he settled in beside her, his warmth radiating safe haven. Not giving it much thought, Tessa turned towards him and snuggled close, his arm reaching around her slowly and then she was lulled to sleep by his calm, beating heart.

* * *

Tessa slept on and off for the following day, finally waking early in the afternoon, the room cool and humid. Recognising the beating drum as rain on the roof above her, Tessa figured it had to be the reason for the cold illusion and the pressing need to use the bathroom.

Braving the tedious task of getting out of bed, Tessa found the action easier than expected, shuddering as the cool air hit her hot, naked skin. She found her slippers by the nightstand where Steve must have put them sometime during the day and walked out of the bedroom, stepping across the hallway and into the warm bathroom.

Bending to nature, Tessa flushed and went to the sink to wash her hands, eyes widening as she looked upon her reflection in the mirror. The right side of her forehead was slightly bruised and swollen, a gauze taped above her eyebrow, already matted with dried blood. Figuring it had to be changed, Tessa removed it and stared at the thin, narrow strips along the inch-long cut with interest. No stitches, luckily, although this did bring her back to a time they'd caught a killer making greeting card bombs and Tessa had stood a bit too close when it set off.

Realising is didn't bother her as much as it used to (most likely because she was so used to being inflicted to injuries of some degree), Tessa cleaned up and put on a new gauze from the cupboard beside her. Then she went into her bedroom and found clean wear—comfortable loose pants and singlet underneath a soft cotton jacket—and put it on.

The stairs made her a bit dizzy and Tessa clutched the railing as she descended, pausing at the end of the staircase to regain her composure.

"Tessa!" Steve's voice broke through her befuddled mind and she looked up to see him walking to her across the hallway, dressed in jeans and sweater. "You should be in bed," he told her as he took her by the elbow, intent on bringing her up again. "I'll get you some food, just—"

"Steve!" Tessa interrupted him a little too harshly, annoyed by his overprotectiveness. It was cute up to the point it started to choke her. "I'm not crippled! I don't want to stay cooped up in bed all day. I've already slept most of it away." She glowered at him and Steve's lips thinned.

"Don't mind me then," he told her gruffly and turned to leave. Tessa stared after him, shocked and still irritated. Really! She was not an invalid! Feeling her anger build, Tessa went after him into the living room, intent on telling him off until she suddenly stopped in her tracks around the bend.

Steve had walked past the once bare wall and sat down in front of the telly, the cricket game he was watching closing in on the end. But that's not what startled Tessa. What shocked her was the wall Steve had insisted on leaving bare wasn't bare any longer.

A piano. He'd gotten a piano. From the looks of it probably some twenty years old, but of a good brand and from Tessa's experience had a soft and gentle but strong sound.

Gaping, Tessa looked towards the man on the couch with his back to her, feeling suddenly ashamed over herself. The shock of seeing a piano in their living room drained away the annoyance and she remembered some things from last night. For one, Steve had been more scared than she had ever seen him and it touched her heartstrings.

Maybe she had acted a bit too rashly. It was wrong to blame it on her aching head, but those kind of things excelled at catalyzing emotions and mood swings. She sighed and went into the room, pausing by the piano to let her hand drift over the white and black tangents.

"I'm sorry," Tessa said earnestly, glancing at him. She could see his shoulders were tense. "I didn't mean to snap at you. You're just looking after me. I was ungrateful. Guess it's a bad excuse to blame it on the hormones," she added, trying for a little bit of humour as she stood by the piano. Her fingers were itching to try it, but she had to settle things with Steve first.

The moments went by without any of them speaking but then Steve sighed loudly and spoke, "No. It's not too bad. It's not your fault you tumbled on a rock."

"Is that what it's about?" Tessa asked tentatively. "You feeling guilty for not being there?" Steve just shrugged, not facing her. Tessa stood and walked over to the couch, sitting down beside him. "It wasn't your fault, Steve. It was an accident. A young kid who got a little excited behind the wheel."

"Still," Steve mumbled, "It shouldn't have happened. I thought... Call me crazy, but I kinda figured you'd stop getting into trouble once you left Homicide."

Tessa didn't laugh at the statement, but she did smile as she took his hand gently in hers and stroked his thumb fondly. "I can understand that. What you don't know, though, is that I've always been followed by trouble whatever I do, ever since I was a kid. It's my lot in life," Tessa sighed dramatically and finally got a smile out of the dark-haired man.

"Steve," she said more seriously. "I do appreciate you looking after me, but you have to accept you can't be around all the time. And I have to stand on my own two feet too. It's scary enough that I'm getting so dependent of you when I'm _not_ up to my neck in trouble." Tessa hadn't meant to say that and Steve hadn't expected it. He met her eyes, neither of them speaking until Steve broke the tense silence.

"I realised a long time ago I don't want to lose you, Tess."

Smiling, Tessa reached up and stroked his unshaven cheek lovingly. "You know what? Stubble suits you. Kind of a ragged bush ranger. Not that you need to grow a beard, though!" The sudden change was unexpected, but welcomed. Tessa didn't feel up to discussing deep emotions at the moment, her head throbbing and her stomach making it sound and clear how empty it was.

Steve grinned, eyes softening in understanding, and he reached up to ruffle his hair even more. "This ruggy enough for you?" he teased and Tessa pretended to spot a few stray hairs and smoothed it out, chuckling.

"You're also incredibly handsome, rugged or not," Tessa told him honestly before leaning forward and touching his lips gently. She pulled back and smirked. "Now would you mind telling what spell you used to conjure up a piano?"

Steve just donned his Mona Lisa smile.


	9. Nine

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**NINE**

"I'd been meaning to surprise you," Tessa explained sullenly, poking at the remains of the apple pie Mary had helped her bake last night. Steve stood and slipped his arms around her from behind.

"You did," he said. "Between you bleeding in a trench and mum's unmistaken cake tin in your hand, my mind was more than a little shocked." His breath was warm on her neck and Tessa tried to calm her fluttering toes. She sighed.

"It's ruined now," Tessa complained, pushing the plate away from her only to have Steve's hand slide it back. He picked up the fork she'd used to poke at the pie and proceeded to stuff a mouthful into his mouth. Tessa's eyes followed his movement, surprised and nervous at the same time. She wasn't the best of chefs, but Mary had guided her and said it was bound to be good.

'_Anything made with love is delicious,'_ Mary had told her, winking.

"Mm, good," Steve mumbled, grinning as he took another bite from the mushy goo on the plate. Tessa released a sigh and a smile. "You should bake more often." His eyes sparkled. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"I'll do my best. _Now_ will you tell me where you found a piano? To my knowledge you were out fishing all yesterday and unless you've got some strange rivers up here in New England, I can't see how you hooked one." She went to the kitchen table and sat down, Steve following with the apple pie mush. Tessa raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Steve smirked, enjoying the secret he had obviously kept for a while and the teasing he got out of it. Tessa threatened to pull away the plate and Steve finally conceeded.

"I asked around and found a lady willing to sell hers. I recalled you telling me once or twice how much you missed playing the piano, and when I saw the huge stack of music in your bookcase, I thought I'd make living here more fun for you." Finished with his tale, Steve shrugged non-committally and continued to eat. Tessa couldn't stop the hand reaching out to grasp his or the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're too good for me," Tessa said softly. "Though you didn't need to buy a piano to make me enjoy this life—I already am, very much—I appreciate it all the same." She paused, her heart swelling and her throat thick with the words that didn't want to come out, Mary's thoughts from last night filtering through her mind. "Mind if I try it now?"

Steve smiled, eyes gentle and twinkling. "It's yours," he replied simply. "Might need a bit tuning, but it should sound all right."

And it did. It sounded even better than Tessa expected. The tangents bent gently to her will, the tones soft and strong as her fingers tapped hesitantly on the white and black. Tessa quickly discovered it had truly been years since she had played, but some melodies had stuck with her and the nimble hands started to dance. Soon the living room was filled with music and Tessa lost herself in the enticing world of European composers.

Once the hands stopped at the end bar, Tessa stood and went back into the kitchen. Steve was happily munching away on his apple pie, back towards her. She crossed the floor in two strides and hugged him tightly from behind, kissing his cheek over and over.

"Thank you, thank you," Tessa repeated with every kiss, grinning through her tears. When Steve blushed lightly, Tessa just squeezed him hard like a teddy bear, not able to find any more words to describe the emotions pulsing through her veins. "You're the best man I could ever have hoped to marry!"

Steve chuckled, amused and embarrassed at the same time. "If I'd known you'd take to me so quickly over a piano I'd have bought it ages ago," he teased.

"No, no, the piano was just the top—you're the sweetest, kindest man I know. Thank you!" And Tessa pulled his head back and kissed him soundly, not caring of the awkward position or the fact Steve's face was full of apple pie. She grinned ruefully when she pulled back, Steve's startled eyes twinkling in merriment.

"You're welcome," Steve murmured and he pulled her down for another, sweeter and less desperate kiss. Tessa's eyes drifted close as the sensation made her lips tingling and her toes curling, and she lost track of time and place, focused solely on the apparition beneath her.

Soon her neck and her throbbing head protested from the abnormal blood flow, so Tessa withdrew and stroked Steve's cheeks lovingly. He reached up to stroke away the tears flowing down her chin.

"I hope those are of joy," he whispered. Tessa nodded hurriedly. "Good. I hate making you cry. How's your head?"

"Better," Tessa replied, still leaning slightly awkwardly over him. "But I think I'll have to lie down for a little while." It was a sort of acknowledgement of Steve's previous insistent care and a peace offering of sorts. She wasn't sure if Steve understood that, but he nodded anyway.

"Lie down on the couch and I'll make you hot chocolate," Steve offered gently, to which Tessa smiled and nodded. "Want me to get a fire starting? It's pretty cool when it rains, even in spring."

"Sure, that'd be nice." Tessa stood and went into the living room, choosing the couch in front of the fireplace, wrapping herself up in a quilt.

Snuggling into the pillows, Tessa listened to the rain beating on the porch outside the windows and Steve bustling around the kitchen. The rhythm threatened to lull her to sleep, but Tessa stayed awake until Steve emerged with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. She accepted hers gratefully and sipped as Steve got the fireplace going.

"Join me?" Tessa drew her feet up beneath her and made room for Steve. He smiled and sat down, taking her feet in his lap and tucking the quilt firmly around her. The warmth he provided was welcomed and safe, and filled with hot chocolate, enjoying the cracks from the fireplace, Tessa was soon drifting off to a promising nap.

* * *

Tessa woke to a simmering fire and a dozy warmth covering her. Blinking the tiredness out of her eyes, she realised it had to be a while since she fell asleep. An hour or more. The windows were dark save for the veranda lights and the rain was still beating heavily on the roof. A delicious aroma drifted through her nostrils. Meat broth.

"Hey," she mumbled as she shifted and saw Steve still seated at the other end of the couch, her feet resting over his thighs. He was reading a book of fiction and Tessa was amused to see it was her forgotten copy of Harry Potter. "I thought you hated Harry."

Steve tilted his head and smirked at her. "I do. But it was the easiest book to reach from here." Tessa frowned curiously.

"If you haven't moved all this time, why do I smell food?"

"Mum dropped by," Steve said, eyes returning to the book despite his earlier statement. "She brought leftovers from yesterday. And she was worried about you. Wanted to make sure I took good care of you."

"So what's the verdict?" Tessa quirked an eyebrow teasingly. Steve grinned, his dimples showing.

"She'd taught me well."

"Aw, mum's Golden Boy," Tessa jested before bringing a hand up to touch her forehead. It didn't throb as bad as earlier, but it was still a little swollen and sore. She grimaced as she brushed across the gauze, the action stretching her taut skin achingly. "Ouch."

"How's the head?" Steve asked in concern.

"Still there," Tessa groaned. "Remind me never to trip into a trench again. I'll be glad once this is over." She gave Steve a tired smile and shifted on the couch, sitting up. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours."

"And you've sat tight all that time?" Tessa raised an eyebrow, surprised. Steve only shrugged, continuing to read the book. Tessa noted he'd probably started on the same spot she had left at yesterday and smirked. "You should start with the first book, you know. You're spoiling the whole series."

"I know," Steve replied, lips twitching. "It's not like I'm gonna read it. Harry Potter is for kids and crazy partners who have the notorious habit of winding up in trouble."

"Really?" Tessa didn't believe him. You didn't read fifty pages or more of a book you didn't enjoy to some degree. "So why're you still reading it?" Steve made a dramatic show of quickly closing the book and hiding it out of view.

"I'm not," he smiled innocently. He held up his empty hands. "See? No book. You must've imagined it." Tessa grinned, rolling her eyes as she stood up from the couch.

"Whatever you say, farmboy, just leave my bookmark in the correct place or you'll face the worst of my PMS wrath." She stuck her tongue out at him and chuckled when Steve mock-gasped in fright. "I'm going to take a shower. Enjoy the book."

Moving out of the living room, Tessa grinned as she saw Steve finding the book again and checking that the bookmark was in place before settling in to read it once more. No one with their inner child intact could abandon Harry when they first started reading about him. And it seemed Steve was just another of those in denial. One of those who would buy the adult version of the book just for its less childish cover and read about it inside a broom closet or after the missus had gone to sleep.

Minutes later and careful of the gauze on her face, Tessa turned on the shower and let the hot water spray across her tired body. The lazy trails of liquid woke her up and soothed her tense muscles at the same time. She must've been sleeping awkwardly again; her neck disagreed occasionally when she moved her head.

After rinsing out dirt from places she didn't know was possible to get dirt in—how long had she been in that trench?—and feeling immensely better, Tessa stepped out of the shower and unto the soft rug laid out on the bathroom floor.

Once a horribly shade of yellow the bathroom had been painted and refurnished in elegant shades of blue, white and black. Tessa loved it. It was second to the living room with the kitchen following as a close third contestant.

_I wonder if mum would've appreciated how I spent her saved-up money on house decorations.  
She would have loved it. She always wanted you to get a house and family of your own. Not to mention quitting Homicide. You've at least done two out of three.  
Steve's my husband, so that means he's my family now. And Mary, Tom, Jimmy, Melissa, and little Gabby and Paula. _

Pausing in her minstrations of applying lotion to her skin, the thought of Steve's two little nieces made Tessa's mind rewind to the wedding day of Kristine and Pete, to the conversation that had started this crazy journey down Robert Frost's less travelled road.

"_Do you really think I should quit?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_And do what?" _

"_Have babies." _

Tessa let her face contort in a thoughtful frown, the bottle of lotion forgotten in her hand. A flutter shot through her nerves, the hair on the back of her neck rising despite the humid air inside the bathroom. Did Steve still think she should have babies? With him? He had obviously spoken hypothetically that day, as had she. Neither of them had actually imagned they'd find themselves married to each other two months later.

Tessa knew she shouldn't read too much into something Steve said months ago and had never brought up to discussion again, but the topic had been on her mind for quite some time. Unlike men who could get it on for years, women had an expiration date and pregnancies got tougher once they were edging towards fourty and beyond. Tessa was 37, going on 38 in just three months. She still had her period regularly and nothing had seemed to change, and yet she felt an internal clock was ticking away the seconds of her fertility.

Staring into the mirror at her half-clad state, Tessa's spare hand reached down to lay a palm upon her firm, flat stomach. Like she had told Steve at the wedding, when she was younger she had always pictured herself with a hubby and kids one day. And a dog. But Homicide had squashed any possibility of landing herself with something other than a brilliant career.

And then her world had turned upside down as Tessa became reckless and asked her best friend and partner to marry her, quit the job and move away. After three weeks living together in New England North West, Tessa believed she could firmly say there were mutual feelings and sparks of electricity between her and Steve. The few moments of truth and desire proved that. And if she was completely honest with herself, she could go as far as state it had always been there, lurking beneath carefully kept professionalism and platonic friendship.

But mutual feelings and unresolved sexual tension aside, did they have something deep enough for a _real_ family life? Tessa realised she had never asked Steve those questions. He knew what she had expected once, but what of him? Had the broken marriage with Diana destroyed what hope he had for a family of his own?

"You're going around in circles," Tessa told herself loudly in a huff, retracting her hand and furiously rubbing the rest of the lotion into her skin.

_This is too confusing. How can you think of kiddies when you're not even 100 percent you and Steve will actually work out? Sure, you enjoy each others company and care deeply for each other, but do you have what it takes to make a lifetime out of this? As Steve so bluntly pointed out last week, you skipped the whole dating process and jumped right into marriage. You've been friends and partners for ten years and maybe there were love and lust between you during all that time, but you're still unsure whether what you have now is good enough. You denied yourself a relationship before, what's going to change this time around?_

_There's no Central Homicide._

And that seemed to be the core of the matter, the one variable that had kept them at arm's length for ten-odd years. Their work, their lack of spare time, their lack of emotions as victims of evil took over their days and nights. But now both had quit. And it had enabled them to actually do something about their lives. Steve got his homestead, Tessa her marriage. They were slowly, but steadily building a home together. A home and a life.

Even if they had denied their emotions and desires for ten years that too was drifting back into their minds as if they had been reawakened. Tessa couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of Steve's handsome smile and soft kisses, nor could she deny the sparks of fire rising between them in those few moments they both lost control.

Mary had told Tessa she had never seen Steve so head over heels in love with someone and had also proclaimed Tessa held a more important spot in his heart than Diana had done. A mother's intuition, she claimed. And Steve had admitted to liking her very much. That was almost too close to the three little words Tessa found herself unable to utter when in his prescence.

_You're actually acting like frightened school kids, too afraid to act on your feelings, too set in old patterns that sweet kisses and half-confessions are all you can do. _

Tessa agreed in that thought, yet nonetheless chewing her lower lip uncertainly. She knew they handled the non-physical part of their relationship well enough. They had more often than not practically lived together as either dropped by to visit on rare nights off or Tessa phoned and dragged him out of bed at all times during the night. But the physical was harder. At least that which stretched beyond hugs or cuddling. Not that she didn't enjoy the kisses they shared—they sent her head spinning and heart racing—but she worried about conquering the fourth base and whether Steve wanted to.

_You could always seduce him. That's something you're good at. And how can you doubt Steve's self-control? He's a man.  
A man that's kept most of his emotions and hopes under a tight lid for the past twenty years. He's got control, all right.  
Then it's up to you to break it._

Snorting at the last thought and still keeping it at the back of her head, Tessa got through the last ministrations before exiting the bathroom. It struck her she had been inside for a very long time as her stomach growled hungrily at the smell of food permeating the air.

Tessa changed into new, warm clothes quickly and found the way downstairs; the throbbing had dwindled down to a slight dull tightness inside her head after gulping down some pain medication earlier. She found Steve sitting exactly where she had left him, still engrossed in the world of Harry Potter, and Tessa grinned as she saw he had in fact started on the first book instead, the last balancing on the back of the couch.

"Couldn't help yourself?" Tessa chuckled, passing him as she entered the kitchen, grinning when Steve only grunted in return.

It seemed Mary had been really worried if Tessa was to judge by the amount of food she had left in the fridge and on the stove. The meat broth was cool upon the stove and Tessa turned the heat back on, leaving it to warm as she found bread and butter.

"Have you eaten?" Tessa called into the living room as she sliced the bread and put it in a breadbasket. It took a while before Steve replied, to which Tessa only grinned knowingly.

"Narr, I was waiting for you."

"Well then, can you set the table?"

"Sure," Steve's faraway voice drawled.

But the man himself did not appear before Tessa had put the bread and butter on the table, and was turning down the heat on the meat broth. He smiled sheepishly when she quirked an eyebrow at him and quickly started to find soup plates and glasses.

"You don't need to be embarrassed," Tessa told him, smirking as she silently laughed at the indignant frown he put on. "Only grown-ups and _ex-partners_ are ashamed of enjoying Harry Potter."

If Steve noticed how she emphasised their current situation, he didn't show it and Tessa didn't push him on it either. They sat down and enjoyed the late dinner, exchanging small talk in between bouts of comfortable silences.


	10. Ten

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**TEN**

"Come on, Tess, he won't bite you." Steve held his hand out, eyes twinkling in obvious merriment over Tessa's discomfort. Dressed in snug jeans and shirt despite the warmth, his hair ruffled underneath the brown brimmed hat, he looked every bit of the country farmer Tessa recognised whenever they were in town. And gorgeous; he was practically radiating masculinity.

Tessa eyed the brown stallion Steve held in his other hand dubiously, not at all at ease with Steve's reassurances. "He's staring at me," she retorted childishly. Steve laughed.

"He's probably wondering why you're standing there and not sitting on his back like you're supposed to," Steve shot back, his tanned grin wide and dimpled. "It'll be fine. You can do this."

Sighing, Tessa accepted Steve's outstretched hand and stepped closer, forced to tilt her head back to stare at him because of the similar cowboy hat on top of her head. "Why did you talk me in to this?" The stallion was looming above her, easily Steve's height. Tessa felt small in her low boots.

"He's very good at persuasion," Melissa drawled, taking over the reins as Steve guided Tessa closer to the left side of the stallion. "Just wait until he's got you chasing crocs." She chuckled at Tessa's wide-eyed expression.

"Mel, don't scare her," Steve chided his sister. "I won't make you chase crocs," he promised Tessa, grinning when she glared at him accusingly, too nervous to take any of his teasing. "Come on, left foot on the stirrup." Tessa huffed as she followed Steve's instructions, pausing once her foot was in the correct spot, staring at him expectantly. "Now take hold of the cantle."

"The what?" Tessa asked confused. Steve gestured to the back of the saddle.

"That's the cantle," he told her. "Now you jump. Remember to straighten your left leg as you swing and don't kick. Think of it like rock climbing."

"This can hardly compare to rock climbing, Steve," Tessa huffed, nonetheless complying to Steve's orders. Taking a deep breath, she gave a little spring and swung her right leg over the saddle, moving her hand from the cantle once up. Sitting astride the stallion, Tessa could feel the muscles beneath her legs and was amazed for a moment at the strength of horses before brought back to reality by Steve's voice.

"Now get your right foot in the stirrup and enjoy the ride."

"You won't let it take off?" Tessa asked, chewing her lip. Steve grinned and shook his head.

"Not on your life. Wouldn't like to scar you for life. If you'd like, I can join you after a round or two?" He looked at her inquiringly and Tessa nodded fervently, only the slightest ashamed of her obvious discomfort. She had never ridden a horse before and now she was sitting a top of one. The closest she had ever come was the merry-go-round at the seaside amusement park when she was little.

"Good luck," Melissa smiled kindly. "You'll do great, Tessa. It's all very basic. You'll get the hang of it soon enough. I've got to go back to the kids. Have fun!"

As she disappeared back towards the farm house, Steve took the reins and Tessa gripped the saddle tightly as the horse began to walk around the paddock. The motion was awkward and Tessa found herself swaying from side to side, the horse's head nodding back and forward.

"Ease up, Tess," Steve told her gently. "Relax your legs. He can sense your fear, you know."

"Easy for you to say, you've done this before," Tessa shot back, forcing her legs to relax against the sides.

Steve had done this weeks ago, only days after they moved here, and found it easy to get back into the habit again. Tessa, however, had fenced off all of Steve's suggestions to try until today when the weather had been hot and she didn't want to stay cooped up at home while he helped out on the farm. She was starting to get restless.

"I've got confidence in you," Steve drawled, tilting his head to grin at her.

They went around the paddock in a slow walk and during the third round, Tessa felt more at ease than when she started it. When Steve stopped the horse, however, she looked at him questioningly.

"Do you want to try a bit faster? I can sit behind you," Steve offered. Tessa considered this for a short moment and then nodded.

"Okay. Don't you dare give me the reins, though! And no tickling."

"Deal," Steve's face split in a handsome grin and he promptly handed Tessa the reins. "Just while I mount," he assured her and she accepted the leather reins with great apprehension.

"Do you need more room? Shall I move?" Tessa asked him, following his movements as he found a box to stand on to compensate for lack of extra stirrups.

"Narr, it's fine. You just sit tight and don't kick him."

Before she got a chance to reply, Steve had taken hold of the saddle and hoisted himself up behind her, arms settling around her as he shifted, his legs taking over the stirrups gently. The strong prescence behind her immediately calmed her and made her neck tense at the same time. They hadn't been so close since the night of her tumble accident and Tessa had been more aware of the electricty between them ever since.

"You okay?" Steve murmured, breath hot on her already heated skin, causing Tessa to shiver involuntarily. She nodded to disguise the shiver, not able to look at him because of their position and the brimmed hat upon her head.

"Yes," Tessa mumbled, handing him the leather reins again and tensing in the saddle. Steve shifted closer, nearly spooning himself against her back, leaning slightly over her shoulder for better view.

"Right, you still have to relax. He gets worried and you wouldn't want to have him taking off on his own, would you?" The low voice was teasing, rumbling against her ear, making her blonde curls wave softly.

Tessa felt a wave of irritation rise within. He knew! He knew how he was making her feel and enjoying every second of it. Positioning her elbow strategically, Tessa jabbed backwards and hit Steve in the ribs, killing the chuckles immediately.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, farmboy," Tessa growled threateningly, retracting her hands and gripping the front of the saddle. Steve chuckled and his tanned, strong forearms reached forward to handle the reins, easing the stallion into a slow walk while Tessa grumbled over the situation.

But as they wandered around the paddock, first in a walk and then in a trot, Tessa couldn't banish the thoughts of Steve's safe prescence behind her and the strong muscles working beneath them from her mind. Not accustomed to horses, it was only natural for Tessa to fear them, thus making her lean back against Steve's strong chest as they swayed from side to side. She still gripped the pommel tightly and forced her legs to relax, letting Steve handle the steering and silent commanding, but she drew on the man behind her for strength and courage to endure the event.

And to her surprise, Tessa slowly but steadily started to enjoy the sensation of riding, and bent softly to Steve's near imperceptible instructions on how to move in the saddle as the stallion trotted around and around the paddock's large ground.

And then Tessa closed her eyes, spooned against Steve's chest, leaving the awareness to her other senses. The hooves against dirt and earth. The stretch of leather as she moved in the saddle. The stallion's smell of hay and stable was obvious, but she could just make out a tiny drift of something foreign that could only be Steve.

It smelled like her dad. Like security.

Tessa let a smile cross her face then, the uncertainties and fear forgotten as she let the comfort wrap around her and expel time from her consciousness.

After a while, however, Tessa felt her bum was starting to get quite sore and her legs a bit achy. She opened her eyes and put a hand on Steve's dark-haired forearm.

"I think that's enough for today."

"Sure," Steve replied warmly, pulling the reins and turning the horse back towards the stables. As they came up alongside the box he had used previously, Steve halted the horse and climbed off, his dark eyes twinkling up at her. "Had fun?" Tessa found her grin mirroring his easily, accepting his hand as she climbed off as well.

"Immensely," she admitted, blushing slightly as Steve raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Don't push it, though. It's not gonna happen again first thing tomorrow. I think my bum needs recuperation time." Tessa rubbed the sore muscles with a grimace, Steve releasing a laugh while leading the stallion towards the stables.

* * *

Seated around Mary Hayden's dinner table in comfortable stuffed-to-the-bursting-point atmosphere, Tessa leaned back in her chair and grinned at Jimmy's crack on Steve's little 'incident' that day.

The two guys had taken the feeding trip around the farm, Jimmy taking the wheels of the tractor while Steve had the pleasure of unloading the food to the cattle, and when Jimmy had taken a unexpected turn, Steve—in the process of rolling a ball of hay off the trailer—had overbalanced and been thrown into the mix of hay, maize and other nutritents. As Steve had been positively reeking when they returned, it was obvious to assume there had been no small amount of cow droppings in the mixture.

"Thanks a bunch," Steve muttered sullenly, jabbing his brother-in-law in the shoulder.

Tessa laughed as Mary started to admonish him on proper behaviour in front of the two little girls at the end of the table, but was sorely unheard as Melissa joined in on the fun, wanting revenge on her brother for 'harassing her husband'. And then the girls came along, squealing with laughter and making their little swipes at their uncle.

"Help?" Steve looked at her, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"You're on your own, mister," Tessa grinned, holding her palms up, wanting no part in the following battle.

"Some wife, huh?" Steve grimaced, rising from his chair to Paula and Gabby's obvious delight and fear, chasing after them humorously into the garden beneath the porch.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Melissa called after him loudly, laughing as Steve pretended to be tackled to the ground by his nieces and bashed senselessly. The childish glee was contagious and soon every occupant around the table was watching the battle in the gardens in barely-contained merriment.

"They're gonna hurt him," Melissa huffed mockingly, standing up and getting into the fight as well.

"That's unfair!" Steve yelled as she joined on the girls' team instead, laughing as they all proceeded to tickle him in an array of limbs, clothes and hair.

The mock fight went on for several minutes and Tessa felt more and more content watching Steve interact with his family. It was obvious how much they loved each other and were taking back lost time. Though Tessa had heard him mention his family occasionally, he had never actually admitted to missing them, but she had seen the way his eyes got a faraway gleam as he probably imagined being with them again. She was truly happy for him.

"He'll be a great father," Mary commented beside her as the two of them were left at the table, Jimmy and Tom heading down to break up the fight.

Without thinking, Tessa replied, "Yeah," and didn't notice the knowing smile on her mother-in-law's face, or the soft smile on her own. Her eyes were on Steve's tanned, laughing features, her thoughts drifting around the sense of love and security this atmosphere gave her.

"Traitor," Steve said accusingly as he climbed the stairs to the porch and settled into his chair, his grin betraying the mock-serious expression he'd put on. "A little help would've been nice. I thought that's what partners were for?"

"Ex-partners," Tessa corrected him, "Not that you'd need it, such a strong, handsome country boy as yourself. They were only women." She winked at him teasingly. Steve snorted, sipping his water.

"Three at that," he shot back, pretending to be hurt and Tessa rubbed his thigh in playful comfort underneath the table. Steve raised an eyebrow, grinning coyly, and Tessa blushed only a little. Really, did he have to point out every little uncharacteristic thing she did?

The Hayden-Dawkins family sat for a little while longer before retreating into the warmth of the living room as the night cooled. Though the coolness was appreciated after a scorching day out, nothing beat the comfort of a family living room and years of memories covering the walls. At least Tessa thought so. It was always fun when visiting her in-laws' house on the farm, seeing old and new children's drawings in frames or attached to the fridge door, looking through photo albums and hearing stories.

She was particularily drawn to pictures of Steve, seeing how he'd grown from a chubby little newborn to lanky youth and later in his cadet uniform. Tessa had lacked no amount of amusement when she learned Steve hadn't hit his growth spurt until his late teens, making him about Tessa's height right up until starting boarding high school. She had always hated how he teased her about her height; now she could get back at him.

Jimmy and Melissa said goodnight not long after dinner, the girls worn out and hitting close to bedtime. Steve and Tessa stayed for a while longer, seated on his parents' soft couch and enjoying home-brewed coffee—it tasted way better than the office dishwater—while sitting close enough to feel the heat rolling off the other. When the time edged towards ten in the evening, however, they bid their goodbyes and started on the way home.

Despite Steve's protests, Tessa insisted to walk back and forth the farm and their house, not deterred by raving lorry drivers. She was used to always being in motion and though the country offered a big variety of options to render her tired at the end of the day, she still had a big amount of restlessness when alone in Steve's prescence. Tessa knew it was because of the electricity and pent-up tension, but she would be half-crazed to admit it to him. She just wasn't sure how to mount this huge obstacle in their relationship, or how to break the subject for dicussion to him either. So she tried to keep to what they had agreed on: to let things go as they go.

"This is nice," Tessa murmured, entwining her hand in Steve's as they strolled down the road in the darkness. Far off they could see a hint of light coming from the porch lights outside their house. Like fireflies.

"Mm," Steve agreed, his arm wounding around her shoulders and hugging her tenderly against him. The warmth sent a shiver down her spine and he drew her closer, probably thinking she was cold though Tessa was anything but.

"You know, I never thought I'd enjoy this as much as I do," Tessa continued mysteriously, not divulging whether she spoke of the country life or their relationship. The arm around her tightened nevertheless and Steve kissed her hair.

"Me neither. But I'm really enjoying this, Tess," he muttered lowly, stroking her upper arm gently. Breath caught in her throat, Tessa didn't reply, trying to work out a sensible thought from the mess inside her mind. Steve continued as if he didn't notice, "I'm very happy." After another few steps he stopped and pulled her face to face. Tessa could barely make out his features in the darkness from the little moon light filtering through the stray clouds. He seemed to be smiling. "You make me happy, Tess."

Tessa became aware of the sudden rush of blood to her head and the wild beating against her ribcage. Her knees weakened enough for her to step into Steve's embrace, finding his lips in the dim darkness. The pull on her nerves seemed to reach new heights, the warmth and shivers alternating between domininon as they melded together.

There was no time, no place. Only the heart trapped in her throat and Steve's hands in her hair massaging her scalp. It was unbearable. Tessa's hands wanted to pull on the front of Steve's shirt, to push him onto the ground and ravish him. But the sudden whine of a car pulled her back to the present.

They broke away from each other in the blinding headlights rushing towards them, the sudden fear on Tessa's features unexplainable and reason enough to step close to the edge of the road and let the car pass them.

Heart still competing with her breath, Tessa glanced at car rolling past them and saw only the shadow of the driver. It wasn't the same car from three nights ago. The thought should have calmed her, but after the massive make-out session seconds earlier, Tessa was trapped in the more emotional part of her brain. She snuggled into the crook of Steve's neck, hugging his waist as his arms came around her back snugly, comforting.

"Come on," Steve mumbled lowly, his voice low and bland, "Let's get home." Tessa didn't argue and just nodded, following his lead as they went back to the house still wrapped in each other's arms.

The house was dark and looming above them as they ventured up to the porch, the lights glowing eerily in the dimness. Unable to think clearly outside her frightened state of mind, Tessa held on to Steve's arm as he unlocked the door and got them inside.

Tessa was left standing in the middle of the hallway as Steve turned on the lights, arms crossed defensively, shifting as every little sound made her startle. Despite the lights surrounding her, Tessa felt exposed and trapped. Like someone was watching from a distance, intent on psyching her out before moving in for the kill. It was ridiculous, she knew, and still she couldn't shake off the feeling born from the car passing them on the road, lights glaring them in the eyes.

_And you chided Steve on his fright. You're no better, getting spooked by cars. No doubt this is actually your fear for taking things further with Steve. You're just passing it off on something else._

"Tess?"

Jumping and cursing herself the second after, Tessa faced Steve with wide eyes.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, gazing into her eyes as he rested his palms upon her shoulders. Tessa forced her emotions under a lid, tucked at the back of her mind.

"It's nothing. I'm just getting spooked." Steve didn't seem to want to let it go, so Tessa continued hurriedly, "Any messages while we were gone?" She glanced over his shoulder at the answering machine on the low table in the hallway. It was blinking red.

Steve turned as well and saw it, stepping away from her to push the button before glancing at her again. Tessa trained her eyes on the answering machine as if it was the real image of the imbodied person speaking monotonely.

"—_we're not in at the moment, please leave a message after the tone." _Her voice citing the words of pleasant apology. The machine beeped once.

"_Tessa, Steve, I was surprised to hear you got married... Congratulations."_ Malcolm Thorne's slightly casual voice. Tessa could picture him behind his desk, eyebrows reaching the hairline when hearing what his two prime detectives had done. It made her smile.

"_Fisk said something about New England. Well, good luck with that. However, I'm afraid this is not a social call. I'd hate to tell you this over a machine, but Bradley Mumm's been released on parole. Thought I'd let you know."_

Two beeps: end of messages.

Tessa froze.


	11. Eleven

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**ELEVEN**

"He's not here," Steve argued and tried to push her onto the couch, but Tessa didn't hear him, pacing back and forth in front of the dead fireplace.

"He's here. He's the one in the car. He's here, he's watching. Close the curtains!" She started to walk towards the windows but strong arms held her back, pulling her into undeniable warmth.

"Tess," Steve insisted feebly. Tessa shook her head, trying to break free of his grip.

"No, he's here! He's back!"

Why couldn't he see she was right? Why did he have to ignore her fear, brush her off like a petulant child? Tessa fought him, but Steve held her by the upper-arms, not relinquishing his grip.

"Mumm's holed up in Sydney for another investigation," Steve continued firmly, trying to meet her eyes, but Tessa didn't see anything but the leering grin from her past and feel the knife pressing into her neck. "It's a twelve-hour drive back and forth—he can't have possibly gotten here and back again in that time. Thorne said so himself!"

But Tessa didn't want to listen to Steve recalling the phone call he'd had with their old boss only minutes ago while she was raving around the living room. She just wanted the walls to stop closing in on her, to escape the feeling of someone watching her from afar and grinning. . .

"Tessa!" Steve jabbed sharply, forcing her to look up at him by holding her head forcefully in his hands. The dark orbs were hard and unyeilding and Tessa startled for a moment. She had only rarely seen Steve so close to breaking point. He seemed angry.

She couldn't help it. Tears welled up in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks.

Steve's face softened immediately and a flicker of regret flashed in his downcast eyes as he sighed and loosened his grip before tucking her under his chin. Tessa crumbled against his chest, releasing silent sobs into the crook of his neck, clutching the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry," Steve murmured into her hair, holding her tight, rubbing her back. "Tess... I didn't mean to..." Steve urged her to look at him. Tessa complied. His dark eyes were apologetic and desperate as he brushed away her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry."

"Whatever," Tessa mumbled, withdrawing none too gently from his embrace, crossing her arms defensively, glancing uneasily at the darkness outside the window. She couldn't shrug off the feeling of something wicked watching and forced herself to look away. "Guess this is what happens when our hormones reach the ceiling."

"Tess?" Steve asked confused, eyebrows frowning deep above narrowed eyes. Tessa met his dark, swirling orbs, the taut lips stretched across his features in a grimace Tessa had not seen since their Homicide days. Despite apologies and whatnots, he was struggling to keep cool, inadvertly affected by her crazed raving. And no doubt their heated kissing session earlier played its part. Tessa thought she could cut the tension with a knife.

"Are you even going to explain what's going on?" Steve asked in the end, slowly. "Where's the Tessa Vance I knew that kept her head above the water? You haven't been like this for years!" For some reason, that made Tessa bristle.

"So just because I'm not living up to your expectations, you think you're the only one with a valid case here?" Tessa retorted hotly, all thoughts of control thrown out the window. He was still ignoring her fears! Probably just thinking about the sex he never got because she got emotional! Steve didn't like emotional women, had even said so himself a few years back. He never knew what to do with them. Insensible git!

"Valid case?" Steve repeated, eyes narrowing chillingly. "Tessa, all I wanted was an explanation! Had I known you'd blow up on me I'd never have suggested it!"

"Well I'm sorry for being the way I am!" Tessa shot back, angry tears pouring down her cheeks again. "Sorry for being such an _inconvenience_ for you! Sorry I don't fit into your perfect little picture of how things are supposed to be!"

"Is that what you think? That I've got it all sorted out? Sorry to disappoint you, Tessa, but I don't have the faintest idea of what to expect of you! I never have! Although I guess some things are always predictable," Steve added in a hiss. Tessa turned wide eyes on him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're always going off the hinges when things like this happen!" Steve continued, voice rising in step with hers.

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm too emotional?" Tessa said shrilly, bordering on hysterical, as she rounded on him accusingly. "What is it with emotional women that you can't handle, Steve? Afraid they'll disrupt your skin-tight control and rattle your high pedestal? That you might actually be forced to commit yourself?"

Before Tessa could react, Steve had crossed the floor in two long strides and taken hold of her arms again, keeping her in place but at an arm's length. His eyes were frighteningly hot and dark, glaring down at her in a grimace that certainly didn't suit his handsome features. Tessa glared back at him challengingly.

"You're treading on a very fine line," Steve growled lowly, the threat barely hidden in his voice.

"So what?" Tessa shot back, fighting his grip. "It's not like you've ever had the guts to actually do something about it!"

"When did this conversation turn from Bradley Mumm to me?" Steve questioned her pointedly, still gripping his control tightly if only by the fingertips, his lips thin and taut. "I wasn't aware we had that many things in common."

"You don't. He's got more courage than you do!"

Tessa saw and knew immediately she had said something horribly wrong. Steve's face grimaced before schooling itself carefully, returning to the mask of Detective Sergeant Hayden that Tessa hadn't seen in over two months.

And then a sudden wave of coldness hit her as Steve's prescence disappeared, the door slamming horribly behind him.

Tessa stood speechless and motionless in the middle of the living room, eyes staring at the spot around the bend where Steve's back had been for a short second, the slam of the door echoing inside her mind. She didn't know how long time passed while she stood there, only that it felt like a lifetime. A lonely, brutally cold lifetime.

Then she crumbled onto the floor and cried.

* * *

Steve didn't get home that night.

Tessa lay awake in bed all night, waiting underneath the covers in her bed, listening for sounds in the staircase signalling Steve's arrival. But apart from the wind creaking in the corners and the toolshed outside, there was nothing.

She got up once or twice, watching through gaps in the curtain and heading downstairs for a quick look before getting quickly back up again. During the little trips her heart beat like crazy, the feeling of being watching still deeply ingrained in her nerves and the night.

Tessa knew she had lost control. Literarily lost it! So many awful things she had said, and even compared him to Bradley Mumm! Mumm, who was a ruthless rapist and killer, a predator that loved nothing more than to watch the fear in his victim's eyes. There was absolutely nothing he shared with Steve. Steve was the kindest, sweetest man Tessa knew. He could be very hard-headed occasionally and hard pressed to look outside the boxes, but he was the man Tessa had fallen in love with.

She knew that now for certain. She loved him. The realisation had come to her during the night sometime. It had always been hinted at within her mind, but Tessa had never admitted it aloud or to herself. She didn't just love him. She had fallen in love with Steve Hayden, husband, best friend, ex-partner. And that, for some reason, made her cry even harder.

Tugging a pillow close and wrapping her arms around it, Tessa eventually cried herself to sleep, exhausted and tired.

* * *

The next day Tessa woke up to a blinding headache and stuffed room. She had forgotten to open a window last night, giving the warm morning sun enough leeway to heat the room to unbearable temperatures. Eyes sore and feeling horrible, Tessa slid out of bed and went straight into the bathroom. 

She tugged the clothes off and threw them disgustedly into the hamper, climbing into the shower cubicle and setting the water for cold. Tessa gritted her teeth as the icy waters hit her, waking her up, tormenting her body for the foolishness her mind had displayed. Soon she shifted to lukewarm and soaped herself in quickly, furiously rubbing her skin. There would be no indulging hot showers today. She was going to get up, get out and try to find Steve. She had to apologise.

Ten minutes later, Tessa was dressed in loose-fitting khakis and T-shirt, the warm spring air promising more heat during the day. She cast the master bedroom door a. uncertain glance before descending the staircase, forcing her feet to move one at a time.

The kitchen and living room was empty, but the answering machine was blinking red from unread messages. With the tiniest hope and dread it might be Steve, Tessa pushed the button, listened through the welcome message and was disappointed by a hang-up call. Two beeps alerted end of messages and Tessa ventured into the kitchen for breakfast.

The weather was still hot and Tessa decided to eat outside on the porch like she and Steve usually did in the mornings. Or used to before last night. Now she wasn't sure whether he wanted to look at her at all, much less talk to her.

Trying not to let the depressing thoughts wear her down, Tessa made her way through the living room with a plate of sandwiches and glass of juice in hand, opening the veranda door with her elbow. She pushed the door open with her bum, turning slowly towards the bench on her right.

She never got that far; she halted at the sight before her.

"Steve?" Tessa said in disbelief. How long had he been sitting there? He was still wearing yesterday's clothes and Tessa wasn't sure whether the tired look upon his handsome face was due to lack of sleep of something else.

Her stomach dropped when he didn't turn to look at her, keeping his eyes trained forward. Tessa stood frozen in the open veranda door, breakfast in hand. As if realising it was still there and not on the ground because of the shock, Tessa asked him dumbly, "Are you hungry?"

He didn't reply, eyes set on the rolling hills rising in the distance beyond a river and clutters of trees. Tessa shifted awkwardly on her feet, not sure what to do. The resolve to apologise had been swept away from her mind as she saw the tense shoulders and tired eyes. She had caused that. She was to blame. But Steve seemed so far away she doubted he'd even bother to hear her apology.

Holding back sudden tears, Tessa nodded silently as if accepting the treatment she was given for fair, moving inside the house again.

She wound up in the kitchen, eating her beakfast in automatic mechanised movements. Her mind was oddly blank for once as the clock on the wall ticked away the numbness, the moments spent in absolute stillness.

Then she heard footsteps across the floor, not in synch with the rhythmic clock handles. She hadn't even heard the door open.

Waiting with bated breath, Tessa looked up as Steve leaned against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. Casual but defensive. Dark eyes staring blankly at the floor. Tessa knew what he was waiting for.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, thickly.

Still Steve didn't speak or shift, urging Tessa to continue, "I didn't mean what I said—those were horrible things. You've got nothing in common with Mumm. He's a sadist and you're anything but."

She wanted to tell him she loved him as well, but had a feeling it wasn't suitable at the moment. It would only complicate things. Instead, having said her share, Tessa looked down upon her wringing hands, not brave enough to look at him while waiting for an anser. If there was one; Steve was as silent as the grave.

Silence stretched over them until, suddenly, "I hate it when you cry."

Startled, Tessa's head shot up and wide blue eyes found his still staring at the non-descript floor but with more softness than the dead-tired defeat he'd displayed earlier. Tessa wasn't sure what to say, her lips parting and closing like a blowfish, but Steve didn't seem to notice, plunging on into what seemed to have been given considerate thought.

"You've always been so strong and independent, not backing down from challenges and rather facing them head on. When you cry I'm reminded there's this little part of you that's not always strong. And in many of those moments you turn to me. Even after ten years I'm not accustomed to someone trusting me so openly or is so upfront with her feelings.

"You've said it many times. I'm an emotionally cut-off man. The equivalent of an Ice Queen. Some might say it's because of all the shit I've seen and they'd be right. But there's another truth as well: I'm actually terrified."

He paused, either for effect or because what he wanted to say was difficult. Tessa chose to believe the latter, never knowing Steve to use effect in personal conversations if it wasn't meant for teasing.

After a few seconds in which Tessa held her breath, Steve continued tentatively, a flash of something crossing his face.

"I never told you why Diana left me. I told Mum it was the uniform and that's what everyone believes. Maybe it contributed somehow, but the real truth is I drove her away."

Tessa didn't believe that and wanted to say so, but Steve didn't give her the chance to intercede. He half-smiled as he began.

"She was much like you: emotional, driven, had a big heart even for a man like me. I was carefree and naïve, still every bit the country boy. We married young, before we moved to the city so I could start the Academy. Life was good. I gave her everything I had and more, yet suddenly it wasn't enough. I got home one day from work to catch her with someone else. She cried a lot, begged me to forgive her and that it was only a fluke, but I wasn't interested. I sent her out on the street.

"Then I moved away and started at Homicide and here I am, twenty years older, emotional wreck and unable to express my feelings to the woman I love so much it frightens me, scared I'll drive her away like I've done the others."

A pregnant silence followed the end of his tale, Tessa frozen in her seat on the kitchen chair with her heart in her throat beating wildly against the fragile skin. She was sure it could be heard, but she was too shocked to move or remind herself to take deep breaths.

Steve had never in the ten years she had known him been so open and honest about his thoughts and feelings. Her heart reached out to him as the impact of his words sent a flutter down her spine and into her belly.

He loved her.

Tessa was sure the floor was moving beneath her feet, threatening to swallow her whole, but she clung on to the dark eyes that finally met hers, full of the previously indecipherable emotion Tessa finally recognised from her own realisation.

They were coming clean at last. Or Steve had, leaving only her.

Tessa stood on weak feet and stepped slowly to the doorway, pausing in front of Steve in hesitation. Uncertainty and a flash of fear crossed his eyes and drove Tessa forward in desperation, grasping his hands.

"The reason I turn to you when I cry is because you make me feel safe. I haven't felt safe with anyone since Dad. I don't care whether you're an expert at comforting women or not as long as you never stop holding me when I cry. I've always trusted you, deep down. I know I've said differently occasionally, but that was just my hormones getting the better of me."

She cupped his cheek lovingly. "You could never drive me away, Steve. It'd take a whole lot more than what you've done in the past ten years to get me off your back. Besides," she held their hands up, golden bands glittering, "You're stuck with me now."

Despite the serious mood, Steve smiled in reply before taking her hand in his and kissing it gently. Somehow that sensation felt more intimate than a real kiss or sex. And it was a good thing. It turned her insides to mush and made her toes curl.

Tessa smiled, not hesitating in her next statement, "I love you."

Steve's grin widened further but his hands were hesitant to cup her face, dark eyes meeting blue as Tessa pulled him close. The kiss was nothing like before either. Not rushed, not electric in the way it wanted her to roll in the hay. Just incredibly sweet, a meeting between two who had finally overcome another obstacle in their long and hazardous path, content to relish in the moment instead of hurrying into flurry of lust and desire.

There was no denying the soothing security coming off Steve in waves as he reached up and kissed her forehead before hugging her comfortably to him, Tessa drowning in his warmth as she closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat.

* * *

The day and afternoon was spent in relatively silence. After the big confession on both sides, neither felt the need to broaden the subject with more talk, instead just cuddling close on the couch in front of the fireplace as the evening brought more cool spring rain. They had enjoyed a casual but romantic dinner, unplugged the phone and turned off their cells, intent on nothing but devoting time to each other.

And yet beneath the easy atmosphere Tessa could feel the electricity prickling and slowly starting to build up again with every soft kiss they shared. She had a feeling it wouldn't be long until they finally breached the barrier and took their relationship to a new level, but judging on Steve's continued reluctance to take the shot, Tessa knew it depended on her. He would never push her and she had originally been the one most reluctant about stepping things up. It was all in her hands.

This was a thought that lingered with her as the night wore on and she felt more awake than necessary, wrapped close to Steve's strong frame on the couch while he read. Normally one couldn't put Harry Potter down once you started to read, but Tessa noticed Steve was yawning every now and then, which figures seeing as he'd been mostly awake last night.

"You should get some sleep," Tessa told him, lazily stroking his knee with her toe. A playful side of her wanted to bring that foot further up to gauge his reaction, but she kept it clean, not wanting to reveal her cards just yet. And it seemed Steve was nonetheless affected the way he twitched slightly in his seat.

"Hn," Steve replied non-comittal, wrapped up in the book. Tessa smirked, withdrewing her feet and standing up.

"I'm gonna head off anyway," she shrugged casually, leaning down to give him a peck on the side of his face. He turned only slightly to smile at her, eyes warm and twinkling.

"G'night."

"G'night, don't stay up too late," Tessa smirked, retreating around the corner and starting up the staircase to the first floor. There was no sound of him following, which meant she had time to fix up before commencing her plan.

Entering her smaller bedroom and rummaging through the drawers for Tootsie's "wedding present", Tessa felt her stomach flutter in nervous excitement. She wasn't even sure whether this was going to work, but she knew that one way or another, things were going to happen. The tension and electricity had already soured their lives several times, like the horrible argument they had last night, but no more. Tessa was going to turn on every asset she had. At least her boyfriends had given her _some_ experience, even if she was sorely out of practice.

Stripping and putting on the underwear Tootsie had bought her the night they went shopping before the moving away party, Tessa stepped in front of a body-length mirror with a deep breath. Her mouth formed an 'O' as she found her reflection gazing back at her.

Red and black lace, push-up corset and suspenders with dark stockings: she looked like a sexy doll in Playmate. All that was missing was make-up, hair-do and high heels. Tessa wasn't sure whether to go all the way, a part of her brain screaming she had already gone farther than she'd ever dared to, but then a less sensible part said it was her wedding night. Wasn't that how she pictured it? Oh yes.

Horribly conscious of herself, nervous on how Steve was going to take this attempt at sexy seducer, Tessa pulled a robe on and went into the bathroom for some brush of make-up and fluffying up her curls further.

She heard movement downstairs and hurried into the bedroom again, closing the door just as Steve went up the staircase. Once she was sure he'd gone into the bathroom, Tessa rushed into the master bedroom.

It was dark and she didn't stop to turn on the ceiling lamp, her heart beating as she sat down on the edge of the bed, nervously listening to the toilet flushing and water running across the hallway. She turned on the nighstand lamp for illumination, twitching nervously.

_I'm crazy. What if he rejects me?  
He won't. _

Tessa was unable to continue the train of thought as the bathroom door opened and footsteps signalled Steve's nearing prescence. She lay down, leaning on an elbow in what she hoped was some sort of sexy posture, and waited with bated breath for the door to open.

The effect was immediate.

Steve froze in the doorway, eyes widening as he took in the picture in front of him. Tessa tried to even her breath, gazing up at him from beneath half-lidded eyes, watching nervously for signs of rejection. There were none. In fact, Steve's eyes started to roam over her shapely legs and slim robe-clad waist before realising what he was doing and withdrawing his gaze.

Here goes, Tessa thought as she slid off the bed and sauntered across the floor, consciously swaying her hips as seductively as she could, feeling bolder as Steve couldn't keep his reactions from his face. She paused in front of him, just within an arm's reach, one hand on her robe-clad hip.

"We never had our wedding night," Tessa said, surprised by the sultry tone her voice took, though probably not more than Steve, whose eyes widened again before narrowing to his dark bedroom eyes. She gazed at him expectantly, not divulging any more reason, breath caught in her throat as the tension built to new heights.

She could feel the fight going on within him, saw the struggle as Steve forced his body to keep the distance, and knew he was just a few seconds away from surrendering. One push was all he needed.

Feeling reckless and encouraged, even starting to smirk in victory, Tessa untied the robe tantalisingly slow, drawing his attention once more, and let his eyes roam over her as the robe slid to the floor in one fluid motion. It was the perfect action to snap Steve's rock-hard control.

Before she knew it, Tessa's hands were on the front of his T-shirt, pulled into a fervent kiss, running her tongue against his lips demanding entrance, and Steve snaked his hands into her hair, bringing them even closer as the battle for dominion began.

* * *

A soft caress across her sensitive skin and Tessa grinned blushingly, bringing her fingers up to play with the dark hairs on Steve's broad chest. They were spooned together on the bed, barely covered decently with the covers, any hint of clothing flung around the room. Tessa felt sated and wonderful, no longer solely giddy in excitement or restless with pent-up tension.

"Some sleep, huh?" Steve murmured into her hair, chest vibrating as he chuckled. Tessa couldn't stop grinning, just continuing with the teasing up and down his sternum.

"I couldn't tell you the real reason," Tessa smirked. "Or I'd ruin the surprise."

"Well, you certainly surprised me," Steve muttered lowly, sending a shiver down her spine. "Still sensitive I see," he added teasingly as he stroked her upper arm tantalizingly.

"Which you've taken advantage of twice already," Tessa growled, feeling her stomach clenching familiarly in apprehensive excitement. Steve chuckled, pulling her close and hugging her briefly before she looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. "I've never known you to be particularily perservering."

"I've got my moments," Steve grinned, then added coyly, "With you, however, I think I'll have to boost my endurance skills. Minx." A red tint spread across her cheeks and Tessa knew it had nothing to do with their position at all. Just the man being his usual wonderful self. She decided to push it back at him.

"Well of course! No husband of mine is going to be a lazy-ass. We set the standard tonight," Tessa winked and Steve laughed brilliantly, still stroking her arm lightly. "It's a competition now, old man. Who will give in first?"

"Hey, 'm not old," Steve retorted and then smirked, "But you're on."

And he consequently flipped her unto her back, immediately turning the tables. Tessa blushed again, still not used to being exposed like this to her ex-partner and best friend, but then the competetive side of her took over and she joined in on the game, grinding her hips teasingly against her lover. She had little warning in Steve's narrowed, mischievous smirk before finding herself beyond coherent thought of space and time.


	12. Epilogue

**Fandom: **Murder Call (hint of Stingers)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters Tessa Vance, Steve Hayden, Malcolm Thorne, Dee Suzeraine, Imogen ' Tootsie' Soames and Lance Fisk. They all belong to Jennifer Rowe and Hal McElroy, and Nine Network. Kristine and Pete (Ellen Mackenzie and Peter Church) belong to the producers and writers of _Stingers_.  
**Rating:** R (M) (Some adult themes)  
**Summary: **Attending yet another mutual friend's wedding, Tessa and Steve decides to do something crazy.

"_I always thought I was going to end up with kids and hubby one day. Maybe even a dog. Now look at me. I'm 37 and the only thing greeting me at home is my 123__rd__ goldfish."_

"_Then quit."_

* * *

**CRAZY**  
_Written by neela_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Tessa stood by the kitchen floor unit, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and lower arms covered in flour and butter. The nimble fingers kneaded the dough expertly, therapeutically, rolling the ball of dough over and over on the flour-covered top. The kitchen apron tied around her neck and waist bore childish colourful drawings of line people, trees and a car saying 'vroom'.

Her curly mass of hair had been pushed up by pins on the back of her head, but strands slipped away and dangled annoyingly in front of her eyes. Tessa blew at them, irritated when they only fell back down and started to tease her nose. As a result, she sneezed loudly and caused a cloud of flour to rise from the kitchen floor unit into the air.

"Bless you," said a small voice behind her. Tessa smiled and tilted her head towards the girl seated by the kitchen table, books laid out in front of her and pencil in hand as she solved a math problem.

"Thank you, Chrissy, that's very polite of you," Tessa said warmly, impressed by her daughter's manners. It had been underdeveloped before she started school. For some time, Tessa had worried there would be another undisciplined Vance following in her footsteps.

Christine Hayden, age 7, had a thick mass of dark wavy hair that reached her shoulders, her dark eyes big and wide in earnest wonder and curiosity, her father's dimples showing when she grinned.

"Ms Bentley taught us last week and gave us home assignments," Christine revealed excitedly, forgetting about her homework when her mother showed her attention. "She said we must always be polite and apologise."

"Did she?" Tessa asked amused, returning to the baking with half a mind.

Christine's teacher, Ms Joanne Bentley, was of British origin and had moved from London to Hayfield a couple of years ago, joining the staff at the local primary school where she was very adamant her pupils learn politeness and discipline. Not that the parents complained. It wasn't easy keeping things strict when one lived in the district; it was easy to cut some slack on behaviour.

"What else has she told you?" Tessa continued, kneading the dough automatically for a little while before rolling it to a sausage shape and piecing it into small balls. Today's receipe was currant buns, the kids's favourite. She had promised something nice for today after they'd been behaving so great in town.

"That we should be nice to each other and not start trouble," Christine replied matter of factly, before frowning a little. "She also said people aren't always nice and that they fight and hurt each other. Is that true, Mum?"

Tessa sighed, knowing all too well what the outcome of some fights became, the memories flooding back into her mind before she could put a lid on it all again. It was eight years since she quit and she still had nightmares. Some things seemed they would never let go.

"I'm afraid it's true, Chrissy." Christine's frown deepened, the wheels churning in her mind.

"Why?" she asked innocently, truly confused by the aspect. Hayfield was a relatively quiet and calm place. Apart from a few juvenile rebels, trouble was close to non-existent, even without the prescence of police authority. Kids around here never experienced bad things. They could go to school safely and run around the fields and forests with just common sense and knowledge of nature's scary sides as their protection. That was something quite different from a big city like Sydney.

Tessa struggled to string words together to an easy explanation a seven-year-old would understand. "Because," she started slowly, rolling the buns automatically in her hands as she considered her answer. "Because people aren't alike; some think differently than others. There are good people and bad people. The bad people usually fight and sometimes people get hurt, but the good people don't resort to fighting or hurting others."

It was a very black and white answer, and Tessa knew by experience how flawed that explanation was, but Christine was still too young to understand. Tessa wanted to keep her innocence lasting as long as possible, an option more available to her now that they lived in the country. No child of hers was going to be forced to grow up beyond their years.

"Were you and Dad good people? 'Cause Grandma said you and Dad used to catch bad people and she said that's what good guys do," Christine wondered curiously.

"She said that, huh?" Tessa smirked, silently debating whether to chide or thank her mother-in-law for revealing their past occupation. It had always been a thing they weren't sure whether the kids should know or not. She couldn't help but wonder what else Mary Hayden had told her grandchildren about their parents. "Your Dad and I used to work in the police before you were born," Tessa told her daughter. "When we lived in Sydney. Do you remember where Sydney is?"

"Uh-hu, it's on the...coast... and there's beaches and skyscrapers! Can we go there sometime? Please?" Christine's eyes were round in wonder and interest as she pleaded with her mother, sitting on the edge of the chair, leaning on the table top above her Math book.

Tessa made a show of thinking it through seriously before smiling at her daughter. "Sometime. Maybe in summer. And we can visit Auntie Toots and Uncle Fisk, would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Christine jumped up excitedly and ran over to her, hugging Tessa's legs. "Auntie Toots is fun! But Uncle Fisk is weird." Tessa laughed, agreeing heartily. Even marriage and teaching had done nothing to change the ever immaculate and scientific Lance Fisk. He might have a hundred possible explanations for a scientific problem, but kids seemed harder to figure out.

"I'll talk to your Dad and we'll see how it goes, all right? Now how's your homework going?" Tessa looked down at Christine, who had every possibility of making it past Tessa's height as she already reached her thigh. Christine scrounged up her face, grimacing.

"I'm almost done, but it's boring! I want to go outside and play with Barty!"

"After you've done your homework," Tessa promised. Christine whined but returned to the table nevertheless, showing an impressive show of keeping her thoughts to herself. She was more like Steve than Tessa in that regard.

Returning to the buns lining up on the baking plate balancing to her left above the oven, Tessa finished rolling the dough into balls in her hands. She washed her hands and proceeded to clean up the kitchen, putting the ingredients back where she'd found them. The buns were going to be left alone for a while as Tessa started preparing dinner.

Tessa had just put the currant buns in the oven, turning to the boiling pasta as the outer door slammed close and small feet rushed across the carpet-clad hallway and up the stairs. She turned and looked around just in time to see Steve enter through the open doorway, setting down a shopping net by the table.

"Dad!" Christine jumped off the chair and rushed into her father's strong arms, raised into the air with a squeal and hugged close before demanding to get down.

"Hey sweetie," Steve said with a grin, his dimples showing. His dark hair was starting to become more grey than dark, but complimented with the tanned smile and strong muscles, he wore his age perfectly. Not that he liked talking about his age, God forbid! "How's my favourite girl today?" he continued. "School all right?"

"We made butterflies!" Christine said eagerly, rushing to the fridge where Tessa had already hung up the colourful butterflies on the unofficial 'Wall of Fame'. Tessa grinned as the little girl showed her dad the butterflies excitedly and was proud when Steve gushed over her faboulous work. Once satisfied with the praise, she turned to Tessa pleadingly. "I'm done now. Can I go out and play with Barty?"

"Sure, but don't go too far. It's not long 'till dinner," Tessa told her as Christine just nodded and ran out past her father. Steve shook his head in wonder as he stepped up and attached the butterflies to the fridge door again. Then he turned and hugged her against his chest.

"Hey," Steve mumbled, smiling. "Smells delicious. You baking something?" Tessa smiled up at him lovingly, snuggling her arms around his waist.

"I'm making currant buns. We'll do dinner simple, I think. Just pasta and salad with ham." Tessa chewed her lip uncertainly and a bit worried. "How did it go?"

"Fine," Steve assured her soothingly, nuzzling her nose. "The doctor was pleased with the progress. Says it'll only go downhill from here." Relief surged through her and Tessa hugged Steve tightly, grateful for the happy news.

"Good. I don't know what I'd have done if things hadn't improved," Tessa sighed. Steve reached up and pushed the stray strands of hair away from her face relentlessly, even as they fell back down again. "It's truly been like a rollercoaster. I'm so tired."

"I know," Steve soothed her, kissing her forehead. "Me too. But it's working out now. She's happy, they're all happy. We can relax. How about we take some time off? Travel somewhere? I still owe you a honeymoon."

"I thought that hiking trip was the honeymoon?" Tessa raised an eyebrow teasingly, linking her hands together behind his back. "I sort of promised Chrissy I'd talk to you about going to Sydney. She wants to see the skyscrapers. And she wants to visit funny Auntie Toots and weird Uncle Fisk."

Steve chuckled. "Sure, we can do that. It'd be fun to see the guys again. Good to know Chrissy's got some sense. If Fisk hadn't been weird in her eyes, I'd have renounced her."

"No, you wouldn't," Tessa retorted with a grin, nuzzling his cheek with the tip of her nose. Even eight years hadn't put a damper on their relationship, in fact only nurtured it for the better. They could still act as a couple of newlyweds occasionally and the sex was mind-blowing. "You love her. You love them."

"I love you," Steve shot back, eyes softening, melting her heart as they leaned closer for a soft kiss.

"EEWW!" Someone shouted through the air, making them withdraw and look towards the open doorway.

A shock of short, reddish hair covered the top of Jonas Hayden's six-year-old face, his blue eyes scrounged up in a disgusted grimace at the sight of his parents. Tessa and Steve grinned at their son's squirming and kissed again just to annoy him. He huffed loudly. "You're yucky!"

"Why thank you!" Tessa smirked and untangled herself from Steve's embrace, leaving Steve to take over dinner as she went over and pulled Jonas into a short hug. He rarely had patience to sit still, so the fact he'd stood there for a full half minute was an improvement. "How was school today?"

But Jonas wasn't too interested in talking about school. Just a few months out of pre-school and into first grade, Jonas hadn't found the motivation for learning things that didn't involve sports or play of some kind. "Simon's got a new LEGO Knight!" Jonas piped up and Tessa instantly knew where this conversation was going. "It was the red one that fights the Green Bad King!"

"Jonas," Tessa sighed, "You're not getting the Knight." Well, he had already gotten it although he didn't know it, seeing as it was wrapped in gift paper and hidden in the master bedroom for his upcoming birthday.

"But Mu-um," Jonas whined sullenly. Tessa held her hand up firmly.

"No. And that's my final word on the matter. Have you done your homework or did you and Simon just play?" Jonas had gone home to a friend from school after class, dutily calling to let her know where he was, and if Tessa knew the boys right, they'd played the entire time until Steve picked Jonas up.

"We just played," Jonas said dejectedly, not pleased with his mother's stern hand on the Knight matter. "Can I go play with my Knights?"

"Okay. But you'll have to do your homework later. And you'll have to come down when I call for dinner, all right?" Tessa insisted firmly. Jonas nodded impatiently and disappeared out the doorway as soon as he'd arrived. Tessa stood from her kneeling position and groaned. "That boy will one day wear me out." Steve chuckled.

"You can't complain. He's got your genes," Steve said smartly, ducking to avoid a kitchen towel being thrown his way. He grinned as Tessa huffed and crossed her arms, leaning against the sink unit.

"My genes, your genes, does it matter? He's _your_ son."

"So he's my son when he's unruly and yours when he behaves?" Steve shot back, eyebrow raised. It was a familiar tease, a topic they often fell back on whenever the situation called for it.

"Of course," Tessa grinned easily.

Just as Steve was about to reply, soft tones from the piano filtered through the open doorway leading into the living room and Tessa smiled knowingly at him. It was the sound of a tentative beginner, not yet to the level where melodies were played, only just discovering the wonderous sounds when little fingers pushed at the tangents.

Sending Steve a wide smile, Tessa went to the doorway and looked towards the piano. A small girl was seated there, her eyes and smile laughing in excitement and happiness, blonde hair curly and gathering around her shoulders. Her small pudgy fingers gained more confidence as the tones continued to fly through the air, slapping onto the tangents without a care to intervals or melodies, just delighted at the sounds the action elicited.

"It's feels so good to see her like this," Tessa said thickly, leaning back in Steve's arms as he came up behind her. Steve nodded against her shoulder, kissing the junction between her neck and shoulders softly. "It feels like it was only yesterday she lay in that hospital bed." Her eyes started to well up as the memories flooded her brain and Tessa tugged Steve's arms tighter around her waist. The pressure of Steve's chest against her back was comforting.

"Strange to think it's nearly a year now," Steve mumbled against her hair.

"Next week," Tessa reminded him, elaborating when he didn't answer. "It'll be twelve months next Thursday since she was discharged." She smiled as the little girl waved her hands happily across the piano, short stubby feet dangling over the edge of the stool. Tessa traced her second daughter's features, from the disproportioned limbs attached to the small body, to the tell-tale facial structure giving away her chromosome count.

Aged 4 and looking like an underdeveloped three-year old, Maegan Hayden could certainly be said to be a very happy and life-loving child. Though things had been rough on her up until hitting three years of age, Maegan had found much to love even if she couldn't always express it in words. She had been born with Down syndrome and a heart defect, as well as hearing loss, but countless surgeries and therapy had helped her regain her hearing as well as improving her other skills. Maegan could now walk, run, hear, and even talk to some degree. Most of her motor skills had been trained and she seemed like any other child around her age.

Life hadn't been easy after Tessa and Steve had discovered their third (at the time as of yet unborn) child had Down syndrome, but they had decided to carry the baby girl to term and shower her with love whatever degree of the syndrome she eventually displayed. Three long years with hospital visits, irregular family life and lots of tension had nearly broken the little family, but for Maegan's sake they had all pulled through. Even her older siblings loved the little sister endlessly and didn't hesitate to drag her into playing. Maegan was the centre of the family, the glue that held them together.

Staring at her youngest child now, Tessa didn't regret anything, least of all her decision to keep the unborn child even after learning she might have a completely disabled daughter. She loved them all so much it was a wonder her heart didn't burst from the pressure. She sighed happily, wiping away unshed tears and snuggling close into the crook of Steve's neck.

"I'm happy I proposed to you," Tessa told him, smiling, watching Maegan squeal in delight at the sounds her actions elicited. "Even if it was unexpected and definitely crazy, in the end it all turned out more than I ever had imagined."

"No regrets then," Steve muttered in return, to which Tessa just shook her head. "That's good. I'm pretty happy I followed my instincts for once and said yes. I love you, Tess."

"I love you too," Tessa mumbled, tilting her head backwards to kiss him soundly.

The music suddenly stopped and they looked up to see Maegan climbing carefully off the stool and wobbling in their direction, blue eyes brighting up in delight and dimples showing on that beautiful face. Tessa leaned down and held her arms out; hugging her little girl tightly once she reached her.

"Ma-ma," Maegan drooled happily in Tessa's embrace. "Music. Play?" Besides loving to attack the piano herself, Maegan loved sitting on Tessa's lap as she played the elaborate and romantic melodies of European and Australian composers.

"Sure, honey," Tessa replied warmly, smiling widely at Steve as she went and sat down, settling Maegan's lithe body against her chest. Steve was left standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe with a soft smile upon his handsome face. Taking the melodies from memory and years of play, Tessa raised her hands and played.

**END**


End file.
